Destiny with Dragoons: 2
by The Water Goddess
Summary: This is the sequel to Destiny with Dragoons. Someone or something is causing havoc in Endiness and the Dragoon Queen sent me, the Dragoon Judges, and a few more people to stop it. Expect new creatures, new enemies, new allies, and even some new Dragoons.
1. Good News and Bad News

****

* * *

Destiny with Dragoons: 2

By: The Water Goddess, A.K.A Crystal

* * *

--Drum roll-- Booya! I'm finally puttin' out the first chapter to the sequel of 'Destiny with Dragoons'! Yah! --clears throat-- Please enjoy and don't forget to review. There's gonna be many, many, MANY twists in this story since I'm SO good at puttin' twists in stories. Well, I'll shut up now so you can read.

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, I don't own Legend of Dragoon or any of its characters. I only own myself, the Dragoon Judges, the new creatures, the new enemies, the new Dragoons, and the plot. I don't own the plot from the actual LOD game though. I'm not gonna tell ya how many new Dragoons I added in. MWUHAHAHAHAHA!! Aren't I mean???**

* * *

Chapter I: Good News and Bad News**

I charged at my opponent; sword in hand. I raised the sword, only to bring it down a second later, trying to cut my opponent in half. But as the sword was coming down, he sidestepped to the left. The blade came in contact with the hard ground instead of flesh. It made a soft _clang_ sound as it hit the ground. I quickly ducked as a black sword swung above my head, cutting several strands of my silver hair. I swung my sword at my opponent's legs, only to have him jump over the blade and land softly on his feet. His blade took another swipe for my head.

Another _clang_ sound could be heard as our swords collided. I put my left hand on my blade as I pushed him and his black sword back. I charged and swung my sword at him.

_Clang_. Our swords collided once more. Not wasting a second, I took a step back, then lunged at the man, trying to stab him. He twisted out of the way and swung his sword, once more, aiming for my head. I jumped up into the air and flipped above the man and landed several feet away from him. As I stood up from my crouched position, I turned around. My opponent charged at me, his long black hair flying out behind him. Only a single black hair band kept it from flying all over the place. He kept it in a low ponytail, keeping most of the strands out of his eyes. But now several strands had gotten loose since the fight had started.

_Clang_. My sword stopped his from touching my face. I felt my feet fly out from under me. He had tripped me. My back collided with the ground. I let out a small scream of pain as it did so. My opponent was now right above me. His hands held my arms down and he stared down at me.

"You've gotten better." The man said to me. His breath was warm.

"Thanks." I stared back at him. "You can get off of me now, Hajeri."

Hajeri nodded as he stood up and backed up enough to give me room to stand. I stood and brushed myself off. As Hajeri put his sword back in its sheath, I retrieved mine. It had been thrown a few feet away from us when Hajeri had tripped me. As the blue flame blade of my sword disappeared and turned back into a normal blade, I slid it into its sheath, which was strapped onto my back.

'_The training took longer than I thought it would._' I thought to myself as I looked out at the dark sky. The Moon That Never Sets and the stars glowed brightly. Hajeri and I quickly ran back inside Ulara. As we stepped into the dining room, a table full of food was before us. We both sat down and began eating.

Three months after I had began traveling Endiness alone, I had bumped into Hajeri. Nine months later and we're both still traveling with one another. It's only been a year after the Dragoon War, and it's been quite peaceful. Which is surprising, considering Milro is still in Endiness.

I drank the last bit of my glass of water and stood. "I'm going to bed now. We hafta get up early in the mornin' anyway."

"Fine with me." Hajeri continued eating.

I made my way to the guestroom, laid down on one of the beds, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I sensed someone near me and I quickly pulled a dagger out from beneath my pillow and held it up to the intruder's neck.

"Geez, Crystal. Whatcha tryin' to do? Kill me??" Hajeri pushed the dagger away from his neck.

"No. I'm not trying to kill ya, you just _startled_ me. That's all." I still held the dagger's handle tightly in my hand. "How early is it?"

"The sun should start to rise in about an hour." He replied, heading towards the exit of the guestroom. "Better hurry up and get ready or I'll leave ya here."

"You would _never_ do _that_." I smiled as I collapsed back onto the bed.

Hajeri simply smirked and left through the teleporter.

I jumped up. I found my black sweater-jacket lying on a chair nearby and put it on. I slipped into my black boots, and slipped the dagger into its sheath, which was attached to my belt.

'_Better hurry or he _will_ leave ya behind._' I told myself as I stepped onto the teleporter.

I quickly made my way to the exit of Ulara. As I was running towards the exit, hoping to find Hajeri, someone grabbed me by the back of my sweater-jacket and pulled me backwards.

"HEY!!" I yelled as I almost fell on my butt. Hajeri caught me by my arm.

"Did you get enough supplies?" He asked me.

"Uh..." I thought for a moment, then remembered that before the training session yesterday I had visited the Item shop and bought a few things. "Oh! Yeah. I did."

He let go of me. "Good." He walked off.

"Hey! Wait for me!!" I ran after him.

* * *

"So where are we going first?"

I stretch, then put my hands behind my head. "Um...Donau. If that's okay with you." I looked over at him then quickly turn my attention back to the sandy trail that we were walking on.

"Fine with me." He had his hand on the hilt of his sword, which was put up safely in its sheath attached to his belt.

"You don't hafta be so _grumpy_, ya know. Lighten up." I looked back over at him when he didn't say anything. '_Guess some people just never change._' I smiled as I thought of Boralo. '_And some people _do_ change._'

We walked in silence for a _long_ time. We were just minutes away from the Home of Gigantos.

"Do you hear that?" I heard Hajeri ask. He froze and began looking around.

"Huh?" Just then, I sensed something. '_Oh no. Not NOW._' I had that SAME feeling every time a Virage showed up. I quickly drew my sword. Hajeri did the same. I opened my mouth to say something, but Hajeri tackled me. I opened my eyes and found Hajeri holding onto me. A red Virage had just attacked us and if he had not tackled me, then I would have been dead.

"You okay?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah." I stood as he let go of me. I summoned my sword back to me, and gripped its handle tightly. Hajeri charged at the Virage as it flew back towards us.

His sword went deep into the Virage's head as he stabbed the sword into it. The Virage started shaking its head violently; throwing Hajeri off to the side. The black sword was still stuck in its head though. Now was my chance. I let my wings out and flew up to the face of the creature.

"BAJIRO RASHIKA!!" An eerie blue ball formed between my hands. I hurled it at the Virage and gave Hajeri a look of warning. I quickly flew backwards as the energy ball hit the Virage right in its face. "Booya!" I raised my right fist in the air as the Virage blew up. "Complete hit!" I flew down to the ground and landed softly. Hajeri had managed to run in the opposite direction when the blast exploded. A black sword flew towards him and he caught it and put it back in its sheath. Hajeri's sword was specially designed, sorta like mine. It was impossible to break and it would come back to him when he wanted it to. Just like mine.

"So let's hurry up and head back towards Donau before another one attacks us." He began walking.

I nodded and followed.

* * *

"Hey! Look! There's-" I froze. "Donau."

The town Donau was up in smokes. Hajeri ran ahead. Once I caught up with him, he had already arrived in front of the town.

"Everything's melted or _is_ melting." I heard Hajeri mutter.

"What would attack _Donau_?" Before I could stop him, Hajeri ran off inside the town. "Where is everyone?" I asked once I caught up with him again.

Hajeri looked over at me. "Well, the good news is that the Humans managed to escape on the _Queen Fury_, but the bad news is that the town wasn't that lucky. I don't know _what_ attacked this town, but I have a feeling it isn't Human."

A/N: So how was the first chapter? Okay, it's only the beginning so the next chapters will hopefully be longer than this one. Yes, and Hajeri was in the beginning. I thought about putting Milro in the beginning, but I have _other_ plans for _him_. --smiles evilly-- You'll see later on. I'll put out a chapter every week. Maybe every Monday.


	2. And So the Journey Begins Again

* * *

Here's the second chapter. There is gonna be some romance in here. I would've put 'romance' in one of the two categories but there's also humor, and action/adventure is defiantly what it is. So I just stuck with humor/action/adventure. I do indeed like the me/Hajeri couple idea, but I don't know if I'm gonna put it in this story. I might, and I might not. --shrugs-- You'll just hafta wait and see.

* * *

Disclaimer: It's the same as in the previous chapter. I don't own Legend of Dragoon or any of its characters. I only own the stuff that I created. Dragoon Judges, myself, and the new Dragoons included.**

* * *

Chapter II: And So the Journey Begins Again**

I looked around. "Do you think a Wingly could do this?"

"No." Hajeri headed for the exit. "Something _bigger_. Much, much bigger."

I turned and followed him. '_A Virage possibly?_' I honestly didn't think a Virage could _melt_ things, but hey, ya never know. I didn't think there was a such thing as a _red_ Virage, but there is. '_Wait. The red Virage. The first time I encountered one was in Ulara after I had brought Rose and the others back to life. But there wasn't a Wingly with it this time. Does that mean that_-' Hajeri interrupted my thoughts.

"We should head to Bale and report this to the King." Hajeri Dragooned.

"Uh. Right." '_Might as well go Hajeri's way._' I let my wings out and followed Hajeri in his blackish-gray armor and wings.

* * *

We both arrived in front of Bale a few minutes later. Hajeri de-dragooned and walked into the town.

'_I hate it when he leaves me behind._' I sighed but quickly ran after him.

"At least the King likes me better than the Queen in Deningrad." I smiled, remembering all those times I had irritated Queen Theresa.

We had arrived in the King's chambers five minutes later.

"King Albert!" I ran up to him.

"Crystal! What a pleasant surprise!" Albert stood. "Oh, and Hajeri. How are you two?"

"We're just fine, Al." I looked around. "Where's Emile?"

"She's visiting her sister. She should be back in a couple of days." Albert answered. "Why have you come here? I doubt it's just to say 'hi'."

"Donau has been attacked. We don't know by _what_ though. Hajeri says that it wasn't Human." I looked over at Hajeri, who was just standing there like a statue.

"That's the second attack in a month." I heard Albert say. I looked towards him, confusion filled my eyes.

"What do you mean? You've been attacked before?" I asked.

"Not us. A couple weeks ago, a couple of kids were attacked while they were playing in the Barrens. They never saw what they were attacked by, though. Everyone's been keeping an eye out, but obviously it wasn't enough." Albert shook his head. "What about the Humans there?"

"They managed to escape. They're probably in Fueno." '_I still don't know what would attack and melt a whole town. If it's not a Virage, then what is it?_' I stared at the ground.

"A Dragon." A woman's voice answered my unasked question. I looked up. Hajeri gasped.

"Your Majesty." Hajeri watched the white haired woman walk towards us. "What are you doing here and what do you mean 'a Dragon'?"

"I will explain that to you all, and I am not going to stay here long." The Dragoon Queen looked over at me, then at Hajeri. "It's good to see that you are well, Hajeri. I am a bit surprised to see you traveling with Crystal."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Don't worry. I was just as surprised when he actually _agreed_ to travel with me."

Hajeri stayed silent.

"Crystal, I have something very important to tell you."

"Sure. What is it?" I put my hands on my hips.

"The Dragon that attacked Donau is the same Dragon that attacked those kids a couple weeks ago." The Dragoon Queen brushed some of her white hair out of her face. "I need you, Crystal, to gather the Dragoon Judges and a few other people to find out _who_ or _what_ is making the Dragon attack and why. I have talked with Soa and she agrees with me. She is very worried about this new evil and I am too."

"Okay, so......if you two are worried 'bout it, then that's bad, right?" I looked at the woman.

She nodded. "Yes. Do you agree to help?"

"Yeah! Of course!" I liked jumping into dangerous situations before I knew _everything_ about it. It was more fun. "So, let's go!"

As I was dragging Hajeri out of the room, the Dragoon Queen stopped me.

"Wouldn't you like to know where to find Phirala?" The Queen smiled.

"Oh...yeah. That might help." I laughed silently at myself for not waiting patiently.

"Go to Lohan. She should be there. Oh! Catch!" The Dragoon Queen tossed something at me.

I caught it. It was a small, dark, dark blue sphere. "It's a Dragoon spirit......"

"It is the spirit of the Future Dragoon. Find the master, Crystal." The Dragoon Queen told me.

"Okay." I put the Dragoon spirit in the magical pouch tied to my belt.

* * *

As we were leaving Bale, I accidentally bumped into a teenage girl.

"Sorry." She turned to face me. She stared at me. "You're a Wingly."

The young woman had waist long brunette hair that was put up in a high ponytail. She had dark brown eyes.

"Uh...yeah. So?" I stared back at the teenager. She was probably about seventeen.

She looked over at Hajeri, then back at me. "A Wingly and a Human traveling together?"

"What's wrong with _that_, kid?" Hajeri glared at the girl coldly.

"Yeah. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that. Some Winglies aren't evil, ya know." I explained.

"It's just...never-mind. It's none of my business. By the way, where are you headed?" The girl asked Hajeri. She obviously didn't like me.

Hajeri stayed quiet and just stared at her. I decided to answer for him. "We're headed to Lohan, to get a friend of ours."

"Oh. I was also headed there. Do you think I could travel with you? It's not safe to go out there alone."

"I don't care. My name is Crystal and this is Hajeri." I looked over at Hajeri. "He's always like this, so don't mind him."

"My name is Selistia. Nice to meet you two." Selistia smiled.

The three of us left Bale and headed towards Lohan.

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was sorta short. I hadn't planned on it being short, but I had to end it there or else chapter three would've been put in chapter two if ya know what I mean. Well, chapter three should be a lot longer than this chapter. I hope anyway. I thought about puttin' out some series of 'books' about each Dragoon Judge. Ya know, about their history, their life, stuff like that. But it defiantly won't come out anytime soon 'cause I've gotta get everything ready.


	3. Am I Seeing Things?

* * *

Okay, I've thought about what YSYF said, or wrote, and he's right. So there will defiantly be me/Hajeri couple thing in here, as well as some other couples...well...sorta. You'll see whenever I put one of the next Dragoon Judges in here [insert evil laugh here] Can you picture how Lloyd would act if he found out that Hajeri sorta liked me?? Oh, and YSYF, you might be right about the Future Dragoon. I can't say if you are or not 'cause you won't find out until chapter fifteen. Yep, I've got that far in figurin' out what's gonna happen. Aren't ya proud of me??

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own the new creatures, the new enemies, the new characters, myself, the new Dragoons, the plot to this story, and the Dragoon Judges. I don't own LOD.**

* * *

Chapter III: Am I Seeing Things?**

So we were walking towards Lohan, bored out of our minds. Well, I was anyway.

I began whistling.

Selistia was the first to talk. "So, um, can ya tell me about yourselves?"

"Let's see..." I thought for a bit. "I'm fifteen, my parents are dead, my element is Water, and you don't want to tick me off."

"Oh...okay...I'll take your advice...so what about you, Hajeri?" Selistia looked up at Hajeri.

He stayed silent.

"Um...I might as well talk for him. He's twenty-eight, um, and you don't want to mess with him either." I looked at Hajeri. I had decided to lie about his age. I mean, that Human would _freak_ if she found out that he was 11,028 years old. No normal Human can live up to that age.

"Oh." Selistia went back to being quiet.

* * *

We had _finally_ arrived at Lohan.

"I'll ask around." I walked up to the first Human that I saw. "Excuse me, would you happen to know where I can find a short, eight-year-old girl, with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes? She should be wearin' a light pink dress."

"Oh! Yes, yes I have. Go to the doctor and she should be there." The man answered.

"Oh. Okay. Come on!" I ran in the direction that the man had pointed in.

Phirala was indeed there. She was prancing around the room, humming.

"Phirala!" I ran up to her. She froze and looked at me.

"Crystal? Why are you here?" She looked behind me and saw Hajeri. "Hi, Hajeri and...um...who's that?"

"Oh, that's Selistia." I looked back at the teenage girl.

"I best be going now. It was nice meeting you all." Selistia headed for the exit.

"And who may you three be?" An old man walked out of a room. He was obviously the doctor. He had stopped Selistia before she had ever had the chance to leave. "You two look like warriors." He looked at Hajeri and I. "I noticed by your weapons."

"Oh. These are my friends, Hajeri and Crystal. They are indeed warriors." Selistia introduced us. "And my name is Selistia."

"Well, well, well. Then it must be my lucky day. I've been praying for some good warriors to stop by and I think Soa has answered my prayer." The doctor smiled.

"Why do you need warriors, doctor?" I asked.

"Because there's something bad going on in Kazas. Something that I and a lot of other people don't agree with but we can't do anything about it."

"What's that?" Selistia asked, now curious.

"This species called Couran are being tortured and kept as prisoners in Kazas. I don't know who's behind it all though. I think it may be a Wingly. No offense though, dear." He looked at me.

"None taken." I understood that some Winglies still thought that they were the superior race. "Well, I guess we can storm into Kazas and save these, um, Couran."

"That would be lovely. It has been going on for the past year and it would be so nice if it could finally stop." The doctor looked at Phirala. "Thank you for your services here, dear. I will miss you as will everyone else."

"No prob, doc. I was more than glad to help out." Phirala smiled, then looked at me. "I've been healin' everyone with my Dragoon spirit."

"Yes, and she has helped so many people." The doctor smiled. "Have a safe journey."

We all left the room.

"So, why'd you come to Lohan?" Phirala asked me.

"A few days ago, a Dragon attacked Donau. The Dragoon Queen asked me to gather up the Dragoon Judges and a few other people and to find out who's makin' the Dragon attack." I whispered. Selistia really didn't need to know. "So, Selistia, are you comin' with us to save the Couran?"

"Yeah. Might as well. I mean, I was just gonna visit some friends of mine but it appears that they're not here. I need to travel for a bit anyways." Selistia stopped at the Weapon Shop. "I'll be right back." She ran inside the shop.

Minutes later, she returned holding a bow. She had some arrows in a pack tied on her back. We gathered up some items, left Lohan, and made our way towards Kazas.

* * *

We had set up camp just a couple hours before we would arrive at Kazas. We needed to be well rested before we jumped into a fight.

"So tell us about yourself, Selistia." Phirala said as she laid down on the ground.

"Well, I'm seventeen. My father died when I was seven. He had died protecting my mother and I from Winglies. A few months later, my mother slit her wrists because she just couldn't handle living anymore. I've lived with my grandparents in Donau ever since." Selistia wiped a few tears from her eyes. "When I found out that Donau had been attacked, I was furious. But I was also glad that my grandparents had made it out alive."

"Oh......" Phirala looked up at the stars. "My parents were also killed, but the strange thing is, I don't know _how_. I was four and I had been spending the night at a friend's house. When I came back the next day, my house was empty. Except for one room. That room was covered in blood. I had never seen so much blood in my life before. I found my brother later on hiding in a tree. He was fourteen then and he looked _so_ scared. Even now I don't know why he was so scared then."

"Who's your brother?" Selistia asked.

"His name is Milro. He's eighteen now."

It went silent again, but Selistia quickly spoke up. "So, Hajeri, what about your past?"

Hajeri stared coldly at her. "It's none of your business." He climbed a boulder and sat on top of it.

It went silent once more, and this time no one spoke up. Several minutes after Selistia had fallen asleep, Phirala crawled over to me.

"Crystal, I lied."

"Huh?"

"You see, I was eight when my parents died and Milro was eighteen. I couldn't tell her that 'cause I've been sayin' that I'm eight, not my true age. And it would probably confuse her a _lot_." Phirala sat down beside me. "I'm really thirteen thousand and eight."

"Whoa..." I kept myself from saying 'that's old'. It would be rude for me to say that and I really didn't feel like being rude right now. I was too tired. "So you don't know why Milro was so scared?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "He won't tell me either. But ya know what?"

"What?"

"Hajeri knows and I _don't_." She began pouting. "It's not fair."

"He'll tell you when the time comes." I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes. I rested my left hand on my sword just in case.

* * *

"Crystal, wake up." Hajeri shook me awake. This time, I didn't hold a dagger up to his neck, but I just stared up at him.

"Why? It's not even morning."

"Just because the sun isn't up doesn't mean it ain't mornin'." He pulled me to my feet. He reminded me of Boralo. He used to pull me to my feet at five o'clock in the morning when I was little.

"Just let me sleep." I muttered as I tried to lay back down.

"Nope." He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "We've gotta continue towards Kazas."

"Aaaaawwwwww." I was still pretty tired. "Grab my sword, will ya?" I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

He bent over and picked up my sword. "Come on, you two. I'll carry sleepyhead."

Phirala stood and yawned. Selistia rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she followed.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found me staring at Hajeri's back. I looked up and noticed he was still carrying me.

"Where's my sword?" I asked, yawning.

"Right here." He held up the sword so I could see it.

"Are we almost there?" I looked at Phirala.

"Yep." She smiled. "You should wake up now."

"Okay..." I yawned. "In a few minutes..." Hajeri obviously didn't agree with me. He literally threw me down on the ground. I landed hard on my butt.

"Hey! You didn't hafta do that!" I quickly stood back up.

"It woke ya up, now didn't it?" Hajeri smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and took my sword away from him. "So what's our plan?" I asked as I put the sword in its sheath.

"How 'bout we just charge in?" Hajeri seemed to like that idea.

"Well, I guess we could, but, uh, we don't know anythin' about them and they could have that Dragon with them." Phirala poked him in his chest. "And what's with you and charging in?"

"Those Humans wouldn't stand a _chance_ against me." Hajeri looked down at Phirala. She quickly backed up.

"He's right but we're not gonna just charge in." I saw the disappointed face on Hajeri. "We're gonna sneak in."

* * *

Everyone stared at me. We had checked the area and there was just absolutely no way in without being seen.

"Sneak in, eh?" Hajeri stared at me.

"Well, um, I didn't know they'd keep the place so well guarded." I thought for a moment. "I just came up with Plan B."

"And what's Plan B?" Selistia asked.

"Um, you see, we, um, just...disguise ourselves and hope they're stupid enough not to notice us." I said.

Everyone continued to stare at me.

"Fine! So let's go with Plan C." I sighed. "Wait here." I quickly ran off.

"What was Plan C?" I heard Phirala ask as I was running off.

I zigzagged my way through the grass and stopped when I saw the entrance.

'_Well, here goes nothin'._' I began walking casually towards the entrance like I owned the place.

"Hey! You! Stop!" A tall Human man ran up to me. Several other guards followed. I ignored them and just kept walking.

"Where do you think you're goin', kid?" One guard asked me.

I just ignored him and continued walking.

"Grab her, you morons!" Another guard yelled.

I froze and smirked. Five guards charged at me. I dodged all of their attacks. I began punching and kicking a guard then moved on to the next one when that guard was down. All five were knocked out in less than a minute.

"You're losing your touch." Hajeri said to me as he walked up to me.

"Oh just shut up." I looked ahead of us and saw another guard coming towards us.

"You morons! Get out there and fight!" He was obviously the commander of the other guards. Even more guards came running out.

"Should I let you handle this?" Hajeri looked over at me.

All I had to do was smile and he knew what to do. He drew his sword and so did I.

"Let's fight!" I used my speed as my advantage. So did Hajeri.

* * *

The battle wasn't at all long, or hard. The commander had been a coward and had ran away. Now Phirala and Selistia showed up.

"I thought you said that charging in wasn't gonna happen?" Phirala asked me.

"Well, I guess I got tired of just waiting around. SO, come on!" I ran inside, slaughtering guards that tried to stop me.

We had managed to make it through and now we were hiding in the shadows, spying.

"What do you want now?" A cloaked figure asked the commander.

"Well, um, sir, uh-"

"Just tell me already, Human!"

"Yes, sir. Um, a Wingly and three Humans have managed to, uh, make their way into Kazas-I mean here, sir. Many guards have died-"

The cloaked figure interrupted him. "I don't care if those pathetic Humans have died! Just get rid of those Humans and bring the Wingly to me, NOW!!"

"Y-yes, s-sir." The commander said in a shaky voice. He quickly ran out of the room.

"Pathetic Humans." The cloaked man also made his way out of the room but out of another exit.

"I wonder what they want with you, Crystal." I heard Phirala whisper.

"I don't know." I stared at nothing in particular.

"We should just hurry up and find the Couran." Selistia quietly began walking. We all nodded and followed.

A few minutes later, Phirala pointed at something. "Look."

We all looked in the direction that she was pointing in and gasped. A man with huge tan cat ears, a think tan cougar tail, and yellow cat eyes was being tortured by a Human. The Couran's short orange hair had blood stains in it. Several other Couran were up against the walls, their hands and feet tied up by chains. They all looked the same. Orange hair, tan tail and ears, fanged teeth, yellow eyes, and their tan skin.

"Those poor Couran." Selistia whispered.

Without thinking, like usual, I drew my weapon and jumped out from our hideout. Hajeri did the same.

I charged at the first Human that I saw and began stabbing him. Once he was down, I looked over at Hajeri who had already slaughtered a Human. After we had killed all the guards there, I walked up to the male Couran that had been tortured earlier.

"Don't worry. We're here to rescue you." I told him.

"Thank you." The Couran bowed. I looked over at the other Couran. A female Couran seemed to stick out. She looked like all the others, except to me, she seemed...different.

She was wearing black pants and the end of those pants were rimmed with white fur that covered her shoes. Her black shirt ended a few inches above her belly-button and was also rimmed with white fur. The end of the long sleeves were also rimmed with white fur; covering most of her hands. Her finger nails looked as if they were cat claws; which they probably were. At the end of her long, tan, thick tail, there was a pink bow. She also wore a black choker around her neck. She had chin-length orange hair. Tan ears stuck out of her head. Her yellow cat eyes just stared at me. She smiled, showing her fangs. I just stared at her.

"Crystal, we'd better hurry and lead the Couran out of here before more guards come." Selistia told me. "Crystal?"

"Let them come." Hajeri said with confidence in his voice.

"Huh? Right. Um, let's go." Just as I said that, the cloaked man from before walked in the room.

"Ah. I see we have company." He seemed to be staring at me. "Grab the Wingly." He ordered some Humans that were behind him.

I finally moved my gaze from the strange Couran to the cloaked man. He seemed...familiar to me...... I didn't know why though. I quickly snapped out of it and ran towards the exit.

"Let's go! Forget the Humans!" I was mainly talking to Hajeri, because he was just about to charge at the Humans. He sheathed his sword and followed me. All the Couran followed too.

We all quickly ran out of Kazas before the guards had a chance to stop us.

"I wonder who that guy was." Phirala said once we were out of Kazas.

'_I'm wonderin' the exact same thing._' I shook my head and faced the Couran that I had spoke to earlier. "Where are you going now?"

"We have a village just a three day walk from here. Do not worry about us. We will make it safely back. Thank you for saving us." The Couran bowed, then quickly ran off. All of the other Couran followed him, except for that one female Couran. She just stood there and stared at me. Finally, she turned and left, but not without smiling at me.

'_That Couran is...strange._' I sighed, then shook my head. '_Oh well. More questions are now flooding my head. Just great._' I kicked a pebble. I heard the other three walking off. Just as I was going to follow them, I saw something. A ghost. My father's ghost.

"Wha?" I cocked my head to the side, confused. My father's ghost was just yards away from me, staring at me. I shook my head once more, and he disappeared.

'_Am I seeing things?_' I just stared in confusion.

"Crystal! Come on!" Phirala hollered after me. I quickly ran to catch up with them.

A/N: SEE? I told ya this chapter would be longer than the previous one. Now, I'm not sure if chapter four will be long or short, but it will probably be long. Maybe. Oh, I don't know. Anyway, don't forget to review, and I'll be updating whenever I get a chapter done. There's no tellin' when I'll get done with a chapter, so I'll just stick with updating whenever I can. Oh yeah, if you haven't read 'The Legend of the Dragon Campaign', then I suggest you read it. It's like the prequel to 'Destiny with Dragoons'. It's like a series, I think... 'The Legend of the Dragon Campaign', then 'Destiny with Dragoons', then finally 'Destiny with Dragoon: 2'. That's how it goes.


	4. I Think I've Gone Crazy

* * *

Hiya! I do hope you like this chapter. Thank you, YSYF, for correcting me on that one thing. My life's been crazy these last couple of days and I can't believe I completely forgot that part about the Dead Dragon. [sighs] Oh well. Hopefully it'll get better in the next couple days. Anyhoo, please review. And yes, I have been updating rather quickly, but that's only because during the weekends I have all the time in the world to work on my fics. Well, at least until I go to bed that is. Don't expect chapters to come once a day for now on though. I'll probably only do that on the weekends. Ya know, a chapter on Friday, then another one on Saturday, then another one on Sunday. Maybe......

* * *

Disclaimer: [yawns] It's the same thing as in the last chapter. OKAY??? So leave me alone......**

* * *

Chapter IV: I Think I've Gone Crazy**

So, we're all traveling through Mt. Villude, and of course, I'm bored. The only thing that was keeping me from slapping Phirala like crazy was Hajeri. All Phirala has been sayin' is 'I'm hot'. She finally shut up though when Hajeri threatened her.

"So, um, why are we going through this place?" Selistia asked.

"Because we have to go through here to get to Seles. I want to stop by there and say 'hi' to Dart and Shana." I answered, looking over at Phirala. "And how are _you_ doin'?"

"Just peachy..." Phirala had just put up her short blonde hair in a ponytail earlier. "Ya know, I've never been through here, and now that I have, I don't wanna go through here _ever again_."

"Don't worry. We'll be outta here in _no_ time." I reassured her. We had already been traveling for several hours, and now we were almost out. We only had an hour left to go...maybe...

* * *

An hour and thirty minutes later, we could now see the town Seles.

"Hurry!" I ran away from the group. Hajeri sighed, but followed. Selistia had a hard time catching up to us. I stopped in front of Dart and Shana's house, and knocked on the door. Shana opened the door.

"Crystal! Please, come in!" Shana greeted us with a warm smile. The four of us sat down in the living room. Well, Hajeri didn't; he leaned up against the wall in a dark corner.

'_That's just like him_.' I shook my head. "So where's Dart?"

"Oh, he got home late last night so now he's sleeping." Shana sat down in a chair beside Phirala's. "So how is everything?"

"Oh, a Dragon attacked Donau several days ago, and now we're tryin' to figure out who would make the Dragon attack. We just hafta find the last three Dragoon Judges." I looked at Shana. "Would you happen to know where they are?"

"No, but a month or two ago, Saphira stopped by here. She left early the next morning so I don't know where she went." Shana laid her hands in her lap. "It's terrible that a Dragon would attack Donau. I honestly thought that Dragons wouldn't be a problem anymore."

"Me too, but one attacked twice. Two kids the first time, then Donau the second time. I don't know what element it is. It did melt the city though, but I don't know what element could do that..." I stared at the floor.

"Well, when Rose, Dart, Lavitz, and I went to the Dragon's Nest to fight the Jade Dragon, there was a Dragoon with it. Maybe this new Dragon has a Dragoon somewhere...hidden." Shana quickly turned her attention to the stairway, where Dart was standing.

"Hello, Crystal, Hajeri, and Phirala." Dart looked at Selistia. "Who's she?"

"Oh! I completely forgot! This is Selistia, she is gonna be traveling with us for a while. Right?" I looked at her.

"Yeah. It wouldn't hurt. I like the traveling anyway." Selistia leaned back in her chair.

"So where are you headed after you leave Seles?" Dart asked me.

"Um, Fletz. I'm hoping to find Mike, Saphira, or even Milro there, then after we leave Fletz, we'll be going to check on Donau; to make sure that it's okay." I stood. "Well, I hope you don't mind us stayin' here for tonight. It already seems to be gettin' dark." I looked out of the window. It was indeed getting dark.

"We don't mind at all. Let's me show you to your rooms." Shana also stood.

* * *

I was just lying there in the bed, staring at the roof. Hajeri was in the bed to the right of my bed, Phirala slept on the floor between our beds, and Selistia slept downstairs on the couch.

'_I wonder what the Dragon's element is..._' I continued to stare at the roof. '_I also wonder who this spirit belongs to..._' I took out the dark blue sphere and held it up. It began to glow, but very little. It was probably reacting to Hajeri and Phirala's Dragoon spirits. '_The Future Dragoon spirit._' I put it back inside the pouch. '_I wonder what it looks like..._' I looked over at Hajeri, who was muttering something. '_Sounds like he's havin' a bad dream._' I sat up and continued to stare at him. I looked down and found Phirala, who was all stretched out across the floor. I decided to wake Hajeri up, for no reason what-so-ever, except that I wasn't a bit tired and he was havin' a bad dream. I grabbed my pillow and tossed it at him. His hand caught it before it hit him.

"Why'd you do that?" He sat up.

"Well, um, you were havin' a bad dream so I decided to wake you up before you ended up...well, um..."

He just stared at me. "Go back to sleep, kid." He laid back down.

"Okay, but, um, can I have my pillow back?"

"You gave it to me." He muttered. My pillow was now under his head.

"NO. I didn't GIVE it to you, I threw it at you to wake you up. So can I-" The pillow hit me directly in my face, knocking me backwards. I just laid there... "Thanks..." '_Not really what I was expecting, but..._' I sighed. I heard Hajeri laugh softly. "Very funny..." I muttered.

* * *

I yawned as I sat up and stretched. The room was still a bit dark, but only because the sun was now just starting to rise. I looked over and noticed Hajeri putting on his white t-shirt and then his black trench coat. I looked down. Phirala was missing.

"Where's Phirala?"

"She's downstairs, eating." Hajeri answered.

"Oh......" I got out of bed and slipped on my boots and my sweater jacket. I ran my fingers through my hair to straighten it out. I let out another yawn. Selistia came into the room.

"You guys want some breakfast? Shana was nice enough to fix us some."

"I'm comin'." I made my way out of the room. Hajeri followed.

* * *

After finishing our breakfast, and dragging Phirala away from her food before she made herself sick, we were now outside of Seles.

"I know a short-cut inside Mt. Villude that we can take to get to the other side quickly." I told everyone. Everyone nodded and we began walking...again.

So we were now _back_ inside the oven-I mean Mt. Villude and I was looking around.

'_All I hafta do is remember where it is......_' "Aha!" I ran towards the stone wall to the left of us.

"I think she's gone insane." I heard Hajeri say.

"NO. I haven't. There's a secret passage behind this wall." I stared at the stone wall. "Somewhere."

Hajeri walked up to the wall, and pushed on it. The door that was there was pushed open.

"That secret passage?" Hajeri looked down at me.

"Yep. That one. Come on! We'd better hurry!" I ran down the long, narrow passageway.

* * *

We came out of the secret passage just thirty minutes later.

"Fletz should be just a couple hours away." I looked around. That's when I saw something. That exact same ghost of my father. I knew it was him because he was getting closer each time I saw him. This time, he was only six feet away from me. I could see his eyes clearly, and they were filled with...evil. I quickly turned around only to find out that Hajeri and the other two had already walked several feet away from me. I looked back at the ghost. He just stared at me. '_I think I've gone crazy._' It was my second time seeing the ghost of my father. I had _really _gone crazy. I turned around and ran towards the others.


	5. Sailing on the Open Sea

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon, the plot of LOD, or the characters from LOD. OKAY????? I only own the stuff that I created; plot included.**

* * *

Chapter V: Sailing on the Open Sea**

We had just walked into Fletz, and Hajeri looked over at me.

"I'll be right back." He told me.

"Oh, okay." I watched him walk off.

"Why is he so...so...quiet and mysterious?" Selistia asked me.

"Well, he's just..._Hajeri_. Phirala probably knows more about him than I do." I looked back at Phirala.

"I honestly don't know much about him." Phirala shrugged her shoulders. "Not even _you-know-who_ knows anything about him other than him having a little brother."

I knew exactly who Phirala was talking about. The Dragoon Queen.

"Who's '_you-know-who_'?" Selistia looked at me, then Phirala.

"Um........." Phirala and I looked at each other.

"Hiya, guys!!" Came a female's voice from behind us.

As we turned around, we saw a platinum haired young woman.

"Meru!" I was surprised to see the Wingly.

"How ya doin', Crystal?" Meru smiled.

"Just fine, you?"

"Oh, I'm okay! Hey, Phirala! Um......" Meru pointed to Selistia.

"Hi. My name's Selistia." Selistia waved.

"Name's Meru. So, um, why ya'll here?" Meru asked.

"We're lookin' for the Judges. Have you seen 'em?" Phirala looked at her.

"Um......sorry. Haven't seen them. Oh! Hajeri's here too?" Meru pointed behind us.

Everyone looked behind and Hajeri was standing _right_ behind me.

"Oh......yeah......" I looked up at him. "So, um, what did you get?"

He just stared down at me. "Why?"

"Just curious...that's all......" I quickly turned back around and took a few steps forward. "So, well, we might as well grab some items and-"

"All ready got 'em." Hajeri said.

"Oh......okay......then, let's go to Donau." I began walking backwards. "See ya, Meru!" I waved.

Meru waved back as we all began to leave. I was still walking backwards when we walked out of the town.

"You could trip." Hajeri told me.

"I _could_." I put my hands behind my head. I looked over at Selistia, who was whistling. '_We're gonna hafta explain everything to her _sometime'

"Crystal...you're going to trip and-" Hajeri never had a chance to finish.

I did indeed trip, but I was lucky that Hajeri had grabbed my arm in time.

"Uh........." I just stared at him.

He pulled me back to a standing position. "I warned you." He continued walking.

I just stood there. Blinking. I quickly snapped back to reality once something hit me in the head.

"Ow......" I rubbed my head and looked up. Hajeri was standing behind me, looking down at me.

"You're gonna get left behind if you don't stop daydreaming." He smirked, then walked off. Again.

"Hey! Wait up!" I turned and ran after him. I hit him in the back of his head and ran past him. I turned around, still running backwards (I never learn my lesson), sticking my tongue out at him. I turned back around and began to run once he started chasing me.

* * *

I had a very irritated look on my face whenever we arrived at Donau. About ten minutes ago, Hajeri had caught me, tied me up, and thrown me over his shoulder.

"Ya know, you can untie me now." I said for the hundredth time.

Phirala giggled. "Yeah, Hajeri. I think she's learned her lesson now."

Selistia also began giggling. "I think she should stay tied up. She's not as much trouble."

"Hey! I'm still _here_, ya know!!" I began kicking my feet. "Let me GO!!"

Hajeri smiled. "Now why would I do _that_? You do seem to be less trouble when you're tied up."

"Once I get outta these ropes, I'm gonna give ya _one good punch!_" I sighed. '_Then after that, I'll get tied up again......_' "Okay. You win. I learned my lesson, OKAY???!!"

Hajeri put me down and walked inside Donau. I pulled out my dagger, cut the ropes, stood up, and stomped inside the town.

Humans were inside, rebuilding the place.

"I hope the Dragon doesn't attack again." I looked around. "Hey, maybe we should help."

"No need." A man's voice came from behind us.

"Who are you?" Selistia was the first to ask the question that we were all gonna ask.

"Name's Lynn. You're Dart's friends, correct?"

"Um...yeah. So why can't we help?" I looked around again. '_This city needs all the help it can get._'

"Because I think we have it under control. The next ride to Furni is ready, though. If you would like to go there, that is." Lynn informed us.

"Well, Donau seems to be okay, sooooo.........how 'bout we go look at Furni?" I looked at everyone. They nodded in response. "Well, then, let's go!"

So we all headed to the _Queen Fury_.

* * *

I stepped inside the room that I was supposed to stay in, at least until we arrived at Furni.

"I'll be bored outta my mind........." I sighed, and left the room.

I leaned up against the rail, looking out at the ocean. '_So beautiful...... I betcha I could make the ocean form some sorta sea creature......_' I smiled at how the Humans would react. You see, I had full control of my water powers now so now I could make the water form, like, a shark fin and have a little bit of fun. I sensed someone walk up to the rail and stand beside me. I looked up and saw Hajeri. "Hi..."

"Hi. So what are you doing?"

"Well, I was just thinkin' 'bout what to do. I'm completely _bored_." I continued to stare out at the ocean. '_If only I could-_' I never could finish thinking. Something hit the side of the _Queen Fury_ and.........thrown me over the side of the rail. I hit the water before I could even think another word.

"CRYSTAL!!" I could barely hear Hajeri's voice as I went deeper and deeper......

I struggled to swim to the surface. Something was pulling me under......

Well, at least I could breathe longer underwater than a normal Human could. I looked down and tried to see what was pulling me under. An......octopus thing?! Okay, so it's not the _best_ name, but all I saw was the tentacles around my legs. I went to draw my sword, but one of the tentacles wrapped around my arms and waist, making it impossible for me to get out. I tried to picture my sword coming out and slicing this octopus thingy to bits and pieces. But, ya know what? IT WOULDN'T WORK!!! I don't know why, though...... If it was supposed to respond to my feelings, THEN IT'S DOIN' A GREAT JOB!! I struggled to get free. No luck.

'_Great. I'm gonna die by some octopus thingy!_' Okay, I really needed to come up with a new name for that thing. Wait. I'm gonna die and I'm tryin' to figure out a name for the creature that's gonna kill me??!! I sighed. '_That's just like me._' I closed my eyes, but just in time to hear the octopus thingy scream. And boy, was it a _terrible_ sound. Someone wrapped their arm around my waist and began swimming. I reopened my eyes and found Hajeri. '_Why does he always end up saving me??_' The same question kept repeating itself as we were swimming to the surface.

Once we reached the surface, I gasped for air.

"You okay?" Hajeri asked me.

All I could do was nod. I couldn't find my voice right now. Hajeri swam us to a ladder that the girls must've let down. He began climbing it; holding onto me at the same time.

'_I-I really, _really_ need to thank him......once I regain my voice, that is......_' I looked down. I could see the octopus thingy's tentacles reaching out for us, and we were halfway, _halfway_ I tell ya, and the thing was already tryin' to grab us again. Somehow, _somehow_, I regained my voice _just_ then. "LOOK OUT!! IT'S COMIN' BACK!!"

Hajeri froze and looked down. "I won't be able to make it to the top in time."

I never had a chance to say anything. He threw me up into the air. I went up......but everything that goes up, must come down. As I was falling, I could see a bright light below me. I didn't even have the chance to look down to see what was goin' on. I fell back into Hajeri's arms, but this time, he was wearing his Dragoon armor. He flew up to the deck of the ship and stood me up on it.

"I'll be _right_ back." He flew down towards the octopus thingy.

Selistia just stared in disbelief. "Wh-wh-......wh-......he......wings......armor...wings...HOW COME NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING??!!" That was the first time that she had yelled like that. I didn't blame her, though. Hajeri flew back up to the deck and de-dragooned.

"Job's done." He said with a grin on his face.

Phirala sighed. "Did ya overkill it this time, Hajeri?"

"WHO CARES??!! THE THING'S DEAD!!.........it _is_ dead, right?" I looked over at Hajeri. He nodded.

Selistia cleared her throat. "Anyone wanna _explain???_" Selistia tapped her foot in impatience.

Hajeri, Phirala, and I all looked at each other.

"You're gonna explain." We all said in unison.

"NO. YOU ARE." I stared at Hajeri.

"Nope. Phirala is."

"Nuh-uh!! Crystal is!!"

"How 'bout we take turns??" I suggested.

"I don't really care _who_ explains. Just _tell me already_." Selistia looked at all of us.

I just kinda stood there. I was never really good at explaining. "Um..............."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short, but it was originally shorter than this before I added in a few things. I might have everything up to chapter eighteen figured out, but I didn't expect this chapter to be two pages long so I had to change a few things and make something attack us and throw me off the side of the ship so Hajeri could save me. If ya haven't noticed, Hajeri and Milro are my favorite outta my beloved Dragoon Judges. I don't know why though......... Anyhoo, I'll defiantly do _something_ with Milro, but I can't tell ya what. Oh, and I can't tell ya if my ghost father will attack me or not. He might, he might not. [shrugs] Who knows? Oh, right. I do. Hehehehehe......... Well, I'm gonna put that story on the Dragoon Judges out sooner than I thought. Okay, I've got the first chapter of the first book done, but that's all. It will defiantly come out soon......I hope...... 


	6. Unexpected Surprises

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon, the plot of LOD, or the characters from LOD. OKAY????? I only own the stuff that I created; plot included.**

* * *

Chapter VI: Unexpected Surprises**

"Um........." I looked up at Hajeri. "You begin first."

"Fine. We are on a mission to find our friends, the Dragoon Judges. I am one of those Judges. The Queen of all Dragoons is the one who sent us on this mission. We are supposed to find the Judges because we are supposed to find out _why_ and _who_ is making the Dragon attack." Hajeri raised his hand when Selistia opened her mouth to say something. "And yes, Dragoons still exist even today."

"How'd you-never mind. So, let me get this straight, Dragoons are back and, um, are you two Dragoons?" Selistia pointed at me, then at Phirala.

"I am another one of those Dragoon Judges, and she is not a Dragoon." Phirala looked over at me, then back at Selistia. "Us Dragoon Judges, well, we are older than you think. Hajeri here, is, um, how old again?"

"Forget about _my_ age and tell her yours. She does not need to know my age." Hajeri stared coldly at Phirala.

Phirala nodded quickly, obviously not wanting to make Hajeri mad. "Well, I am...um, thirteen thousand and eight years old."

"Whoa......" Selistia had the same reaction as I did when I found out how old she was. "So, um, if Crystal's not a Dragoon, then why is she helping the Dragoons try to save the world?"

"Well, because I am stronger than a Dragoon and my magical abilities and skills will be useful during the journey." I suddenly remembered all those times that I had either found someone that wanted to kidnap me or _did_ kidnap me. '_And I'm gonna have a blast on this journey......_'

"Oh......so, should I really be traveling with you? I mean, I'm okay with the 'save the world' thing, but, um, how would I be any help?"

"I...I don't know really. It still won't hurt for you to come along. I doubt we'll get into any more trouble." I said.

"Then what was that-that-that _creature_?" Selistia asked.

"I...I don't know. Hajeri?" I looked back up at him.

"It's an Octosia. It has to stay in special water for its special ability to work. I'm guessing that this area around us is that special water because I couldn't use my sword underneath the water. Its special ability disables anything that has to do with magic; and since our swords were made out of magic, we couldn't use them properly." Hajeri explained.

"Ooooooooooohh. That explains a _lot_." I just now noticed that we had arrived at Furni. "Well, we're here."

* * *

I stretched once we stepped off of the _Queen Fury_. "Hopefully one of the Judges are here." I mainly talking amongst myself, considering Selistia and Phirala had ran ahead to check out the place and Hajeri had just......wandered off. Again. I decided to go look for Hajeri and try and ask him about that dream that he had the other night. I knew he wouldn't tell me, but it was worth a shot.

I had wandered around Furni for the past _hour_.

'_Man, I need a beeper for that guy._' I sighed as I stepped into the Inn. Hajeri was sitting in a chair, staring at nothing in particular. '_At least I've found him._' I walked up to a chair that was sitting in front of him and sat down in it. "So...um...can ya tell me 'bout that dream that you had?"

"What dream?"

"Ya know, the dream that you had while we were at Seles."

"Sorry. Don't remember." His stare was blank. I couldn't tell if he was lying. His face was just......emotionless.

I tapped my fingers on the arm of the chair. "Can you just-"

"She's coming."

"Who's coming?"

"You'll see...you'll see." Hajeri's face stayed emotionless.

Just then, the Inn doors swung open and I gasped. There was a tall, black haired, violet-eyed woman standing in the doorway. She was wearing dark, dark blue armor and uneven boots. Her black and blue rapier was sheathed on her side. Her pale skin and dark pink lips went perfectly with her black hair. She also was wearing a strange black headband with black and orange 'demon horns' attached to it. The 'demon horns' ended in a sharp point.

"I thought I'd find you here." The woman smiled.

"Rose! Why are you here?!" I was really surprised to find Rose......without Zieg. "Where's Zieg?"

"He had to stay behind. I have talked with the Dragoon Queen." Rose walked over to us. "She asked me to help you, so, that's why I'm here."

"Oh......well, would you happen to know where the Judges are?" I asked the female warrior.

"Only one." She relied.

"Who?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Milro."

"Then, where is he?" I leaned forward, elbows on knees and chin in hands.

"Oh, you are _so_ going to hate what I'm about to say." She rested her right hand on her hip.

"Try me." I stared at her.

"He's in Deningrad."

"WHAT??!!!" I stood up quickly. '_He just HAD to be THERE!!_'

Hajeri stared at me. "What's wrong with Deningrad?"

"Let's just say that I'm not really the most _liked_ person there. I'm more than likely _famous_, but not _liked_." I shook my head. "We still hafta go there to get Milro."

* * *

Hours, and hours, and _hours_ later, we had already traveled to Evergreen Forest.

"So, this Milro guy, how old is he? I mean, he's one of these Dragoon Judges, right?" Selistia asked.

"He's thirteen thousand and eighteen, right?" I looked at Phirala. "I remember the Queen tellin' me about him being ten years older than you."

"He _is _thirteen thousand and eighteen. So, let's just say I'm eight, Hajeri's twenty-eight, and Milro's eighteen." Phirala stared up at the clouds as she walked.

"Hey, Hajeri, how did you know that Rose was coming?" I slowed down so I could walk beside Hajeri.

"I could sense her Dragoon spirit." Hajeri went back to being quiet.

"Oh......" I stopped for a second, then sighed. Just then, I heard something move in the bushes. I turned to face some trees and bushes and just stared. '_I wonder what that was_......" For some unknown reason, I began walking towards the bushes. I had already wandered deep into the forest before I realized what I was doing. "Great! Now I'm lost!" I shouted as I looked around and saw _no one_. '_I guess I could just walk a bit more and hope to find a town_......' I didn't know _what_ I was thinking, but I continued to walk; I was headed towards.........um, I......don't know.

So I continued walking for a good five minutes, but I finally stopped......but only because I had reached a town.....................and it was the town, Neet.

"OH THIS IS JUST PERFECT!!!!" I yelled. I started muttering curses beneath my breath as I stomped inside Neet. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME??!! I'M ALWAYS THE ONE TO GET LOST!!" I finally sat down on a giant stone that was once part of a building.

"Why, hello there, Wingly."

I jumped to my feet and drew my sword. "Who are you?!"

The guy in the black cloak was standing just feet away from me. "That I cannot tell you." He took three steps closer to me.

"STAY BACK!! I WON'T HESITATE TO ATTACK!!" I yelled at the guy.

"Oh, I know you won't." He took three more steps.

I held my sword tightly in my right hand, and an energy ball in the other. It wasn't really my style to give warnings before I attacked. '_I've already given this guy a warning, now I ATTACK!!_' I raised my hand and shot the energy ball at him. A shield formed around the guy and my attack disintegrated.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He charged at me. And so the battle had begun.

* * *

I jumped to the right as I dodged the punch that was thrown at me. I swung my sword, and he ducked. His leg swung out and tripped me. I curved backwards on my hands, doing a back-flip to avoid landing on my butt. As I landed my on my feet, a kick was thrown at me. I quickly reacted and jumped. I landed, and crouched just in time to dodge another kick. I ended up doing five back-flips to dodge the energy blasts that he began throwing at me. On the fifth back-flip, instead of continuing, I lunged at him.

With a single movement of his arm, I was thrown sharply to the right; skidding along the dirt after a few seconds of 'flying'. I rolled onto my back to avoid getting hit my another energy ball. I continued rolling as he continued throwing energy balls.

As I was rolling, and now pushing myself to my feet, I kept wondering the same question over and over again: WHY WON'T THAT STUPID HOOD ON HIS STUPID CLOAK JUST FLY OFF??!! Yes, stupid question to be thinking at a time like this, but...that was just...me. I stood up straight and twisted out of the way as another one of those stupid energy balls came zooming past me. My right side was cut in the process.

I was now face to face with the guy. I couldn't quite see his face, although he was uncomfortably close to me.

_BAM!!_ He punched me in my left cheek before I could even do anything. I, once more, flew a bit, then skidded along the ground on my right side.

I stood up slowly, and managed to _duck_ as another fist flew above my head. I tackled him; not really thinking at all. We both fell to the ground and the guy's hood fell off. But ya know what? Before I even got a _chance_ to look at his face, he PULLED THE STUPID HOOD BACK ON!! Then, he pushed me off of him and pinned me down.

"This is the end of your life." His voice was low, but strong.

Only one word ran through my head: Dagger. I immediately drew my dagger out from its sheath and shoved it into the guy's gut. He quickly stood up and backed off, holding his stomach. I still held the bloody dagger in my hand as I lunged at him again.

I would have made a _direct hit_ if he hadn't had moved that stupid arm of his and flung me to the side. I flew to the right side sharply, but just for a second or two. I twisted and landed on my hands, then pushed myself off of the ground and flipped to land on my feet. I ducked the next punches that were thrown at me.

'_This guy sure as guts to continue fighting._' I thought as I ducked a kick. The next attack I wasn't so lucky.

He had formed an energy ball the size of a lion's head and hurled it at me. I was thrown backwards and my back collided with a rock. I fell to my knees, then slowly fell onto my stomach. I tried to push myself back up, but, besides the pain in my back, a foot was on my back making the pain_ worse _than it already _was_. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pain 'cause it _hurt_. I could sense him charging up another one of those stupid lion-sized energy balls.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" A man's voice shouted.

Suddenly, the guy that was previously _stepping_ on my _back_, was thrown off by a _fist _slamming into his _face_.

'_How do you like _THAT_, buddy?!_' I wanted to shout that stupid remark, but I was more interested in finding out who had just saved me. I tried to push myself up, but pain ran through my body as I did so. '_Okay. So I'm gonna be here a while_......' I decided to stay where I was. I heard footsteps coming close to me.

"You need to stand up so you can drink this Healing Potion." The man's voice was close to me.

"My...back...it hurts......" I managed to spit out.

"I'll help you." Strong arms gently helped me stand.

I looked up. "Hajeri......"

"Here. Drink." Hajeri handed me a Healing Potion.

I obeyed and drank it. The pain in my body quickly went away. "But......how did you find me?"

"When I noticed that you were gone, I told the others to go ahead without me and that I would catch up with them later once I found you. And, well, I found you." He quickly stared down at the ground.

"Wh-" I decided to keep my question unspoken. "Thanks."

"No prob." He said, still staring at the ground. "We should go back towards Deningrad." He finally said after a several seconds of silence. This time, he wasn't staring at the ground, but at me.

"Okay. Let's go then before that maniac comes back." I just then noticed my sword was missing. "OH NO!!" I quickly began looking for it.

"What is it?"

"AHA!!" I shouted once I found it lying on the ground yards away from us. I put it back in its sheath. "Just had to get my sword, that's all. We can leave now."

* * *

A/N: I worked _really_ hard on that battle, so _please_ tell me how it was. I'm trying to get my battle scenes _perfect_. Ya know, perfect as in 'picture it as you're reading it' perfect. Yep, Milro is _finally_ gonna be in here starting in the next chapter. I wonder how Queen Theresa is gonna act once I arrive at Deningrad...... [evil smile] She'll probably wanna kick me out again. Anyhow, there'll be a lot more action in here in the future chapters, especially with monsters and Couran. And Couran is _not_ supposed to have a 's' on the end of it to make it plural. It just doesn't sound right to me. Don't ya like the Octosia? It'll pop up again later on in the story so I'll be able to give a better description of it since it really couldn't be seen underwater that well. But there will _defiantly_ be plenty of new monsters to fight. Some cute, some ugly, and some just plan HIDEOUS. Just don't forget to review and I'll update as soon as I can. 


	7. Something Silly This Way Comes

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT, MY CHARACTERS, MYSELF, MY BELOVED DRAGOON JUDGES, THE NEW DRAGOONS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT I CREATED!**

* * *

Chapter VII: Something Silly This Way Comes**

"So, um," I thought for a couple seconds. "Wh-" I couldn't bring myself to ask that one question that I was _dying_ to ask. How could you ask _Hajeri_ _why_ he saved you for the zillionth time?! He could, like, blow up in your face or......something......and plus, he's _Hajeri_. He could have _many_ reasons for savin' my life...again... I mean, he could just be saving me as a friend, as a bodyguard, there's MANY REASONS. And I won't know if he's lying or not! I let out a long sigh.

"What were you going to ask?"

"Oh! Um, nothing!" I quickly turned my face so I could avoid his stare. I was brave, that's for sure, but brave enough to face Hajeri? Um, yeah. I could do this...right? "Hey, gotta question."

"Sure."

"Um...wh-......wh-......" I just couldn't spit it out! I mean, what's the big deal anyways? IT'S JUST A STUPID QUESTION!! "Why did you save me back there and all those other times?"

Hajeri let out a laugh. "Because we're supposed to watch out for each other. That's what friends do, correct?"

I blushed. "Yeah. It is." '_It is indeed_......" I quickly turned my face once more so he couldn't see me blushing. I was very happy for once when we arrived at Deningrad. "I do hope those dumb guards don't gimme trouble this time."

"The others should already be talking with Queen Theresa. We'd better hurry." Hajeri ran inside. I sighed, but followed.

We both stepped up to the castle stairs. Guards blocked our way. I stepped in front of Hajeri.

"Now, do we hafta go through this _again_??" I stared coldly at each of the guards.

I could see them shiver as they moved out of the way. "I didn't think so." As I walked past them, I muttered, "Scaredy-cats."

We walked inside and up the long, long stairs to the throne room. Once Queen Theresa saw me, she let out a sigh.

"Why are _you_ here _again_? Guards!" She ordered five guards to come out.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEARN??!!" I raised my hand and pointed it at one guard. "Shall I?" I stared directly at the Queen.

The Queen shooed the guards away. "What brings you here?"

"We were waiting for her." Rose said as she stepped out of a room. Selistia and Phirala followed her.

"Well, hurry up and leave." Theresa ordered.

"Make us." I continued to stare coldly at her.

Hajeri smirked and Rose sighed.

"Crystal, please. Let me handle this one." Rose looked at me.

"FINE, but she was askin' for it." I turned on my heels and stomped over to the first of the steps leading down.

"So have you seen a brown haired man named Milro? I think he's in black armor and black pants. Maybe." Phirala was the first to question the Queen.

"Oh! HIM. Please, get him out of my town!! He causes so much trouble! If he killed people than he would be worse than HER!!" Queen Theresa pointed at me, and I smiled and waved. "All he does is play _pranks_ on people! This morning, I found a giant spider in my room. Lucky for me it was fake, but it still scared me!"

I let out a laugh but quickly covered my mouth. '_I hafta remember to give Milro some gold for that_.' I smiled at the thought of Queen Theresa getting scared out of her wits.

"Come on. We'll look for him." Rose walked down the stairs. All four of us followed.

"It shouldn't be too hard to fi-" Rose was cut short. Milro came running out of the library, the librarian right behind him with a broom.

"Get out of my library!" The librarian shouted.

Milro stuck his tongue out at him, then turned to face us. "Hiya, Crys, Phirala, and Rose." He walked up to Hajeri and.........punched him.

Hajeri regained his balance and rubbed his cheek. "Is that how you're gonna greet me for now on?"

"Yep." Milro turned to me. "So why are ya here?"

"Gotta mission. Didn't the Dragoon Queen explain everything to you?"

Milro thought for a bit. "OOOOOOOOOOOHH. So THAT'S what she was talkin' about. She should know _never_ to talk to me while I'm eating cinnamon pies. I really didn't pay a bit of attention to what she said."

I sighed. "Great. Well, we're supposed to gather the Judges and find the new enemy that's been makin' the Dragon attack." I explained. "Ya know, the Dragon that attacked Donau." I continued once I saw the confused look on his face.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHH. So that's _also_ what she was talkin' about......oops." Milro shrugged his shoulders. "I must've forgot."

"Anyway, Milro, this is Selistia. Selistia, this is Milro." I looked back at Selistia, who seemed unusually quiet.

"Hi......" Milro just stared at her suspiciously.

"H-h-h-hi........." Selistia seemed to have trouble talking and her face went red.

Milro just blinked and pulled me over towards him. "Why is she starin' at me like that, Crys?"

I looked at Selistia, who was still as red as a cherry. "OH." I also blinked. "She-she-she-she seems to......l-like......y-you." I found it hard to imagine. Milro was a nice guy, but he wasn't really the type to fall in love with a girl. I never even pictured him dating. I always thought of him as a loner.

Hajeri overheard our conversation and butted it. "Maybe you should kiss her, Milro."

Milro shook his head really, really, really fast. "NO WAY, MAN!!!"

"Calm down!" I took a deep breath. "We should get goin' now. We-"

"Crystal!!" I heard a very familiar voice.

I turned around. "Boralo!!" I ran up to the Wingly and hugged him. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Hey, why didn't I get _that_ kinda reaction when I showed back up??" Milro asked.

Hajeri patted him on the back. "You got someone to like ya. That should be enough."

Milro just continued blinking. "I don't want anyone to like me like _that_......" He muttered.

"So how has Lloyd been?" I asked Boralo as I let go of him.

"Just fine, and you?"

"Perfect! I'm on another mission, so......would you like ta come??" I looked up at him.

"I'd love to." Boralo smiled.

"Great!!" I ran towards the exit of Deningrad. "We'd better get goin' then!"

A/N: So sorry this chapter was short, but I just _had_ to end it there. The next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer, but no promises. And I'm glad that you like the battle scene! I worked really hard on it, so I was really happy when I got reviews sayin' that you really liked it. Thanks, YSYF and RoseSama35. Now don't ya know what I was plannin' to do with Milro??? Don't forget to review!!


	8. An Unusual Sighting

* * *

[XxXxX]

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT, MY CHARACTERS, MYSELF, MY BELOVED DRAGOON JUDGES, THE NEW DRAGOONS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT I CREATED!

**

* * *

**

[XxXxX]

**Chapter VIII: An Unusual Sighting **

We all had already traveled for about a day. Selistia kept sneaking in glances at Milro, and Milro eventually began walking beside me. I was at the front, walking beside Hajeri.

"Please make her stop." I heard Milro whisper to me.

"Sorry. I don't know what to do." I looked back at Selistia, then back at Milro. "Sorry."

Hajeri held back a laugh. "Be Milro and go punch her."

Milro stared at him. "I don't punch girls."

This time, I laughed. "HA!! When you found out I was a Wingly, you nearly _killed_ me!!"

"Oh yeah.......I forgot 'bout that......" Milro stared up at the stars that started to show up. "We should set up camp soon." He said, changing the subject.

"You're right." I looked to the left of us and found a small cave.

All of us quickly made our way inside the cave after Hajeri checked it out.

"So, Milro, do you know where Mike and Saphira are?" I asked Milro after Selistia and Phirala were asleep.

"Yeah." Milro leaned up against the stone wall. "But they won't be found together."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They broke up about five months ago." Milro began. "Saphira was worrying about Hajeri," He glanced towards Hajeri. "too much and Mike finally got tired of it and said that if she wanted to be with Hajeri instead of him, that she should go out and find him."

Hajeri quirked an eyebrow up at this new information.

"Wow......" I was shocked.

"Anyhoo, they are in this new part of Endiness. Here, I'll show you." Milro took out a map of Endiness and pointed to a place right of Seles. "There's a river that divides the North of Serdio and that new part. I don't know which town they are in though, I just know that they're there."

"Oh......well, we can travel in that direction starting tomorrow mornin'. Right now, we need to get some sleep." I said quietly. '_Saphira......Hajeri? Unbelievable_......' For some reason, I felt this......strange......feeling inside me whenever I thought of Saphira and Hajeri together. Jealously......... I quickly crawled to the back of the cave. "I'm gonna go to sleep..." I muttered.

I laid down, back turned towards everyone, and just stared at the wall. '_Why am I jealous?_' I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

[XxXxX]

It was probably around mid-night when I woke up again. I saw Milro sitting near the entrance of the cave; it was obviously his turn to keep guard. Hajeri was laid back on the rocky ground with his hands behind his head; Boralo was leaned up against the wall, staring at the ground; Rose, Phirala, and Selistia were all laying down sleeping peacefully. I slowly stood up and quietly walked over to Milro.

"Why are you up? You need to get some sleep." Milro watched me sit down beside him.

"I'm gonna go back to bed once I feel tired again." Once I was up, it was hard for me to go back to sleep. "Oh. I almost forgot." I reached into the pouch tied to my belt and pulled out fifty gold. "Here." I put the gold in his hand.

"What's this for?"

"That's for playin' that prank on Theresa."

Milro laughed a bit. "Yeah. That _was _funny." He put the gold in his own pouch.

"Phirala told us a bit of her past. Even the part where she found you hiding in a tree." What I just said kept Milro silent for a while. "Why were you hiding in that tree?"

"Because-" He stopped himself from saying anymore.

"C'mon. You can tell me." I stared at him.

He just stared at the stars. "I'd rather not tell you."

"Aw, c'mon! It can't be _that_ bad!"

He then turned his head to stare at me. "Trust me, what happened back then wasn't the most _pleasant_ thing. It might not be bad for some people, but it was something that I wasn't happy about. " He thought for a bit. "I'll tell ya whenever I think you should know. Now, go back to sleep."

I headed back to my little corner and laid down.

* * *

[XxXxX]

I felt a strange feeling and shot straight up. "Oh-no......" I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran out of the entrance to the cave. "GUYS!! WAKE UP!!!"

The Dragoons of the group obviously had the exact same feeling that I had 'cause they were already standing beside me looking up at the sky.

Selistia yawned as she slowly walked up to us. "What's wrong?"

"THAT!!" I pointed up at the sky.

A Dragon flew right by us. Its scales were different colors of green. Two silver horns poked out of its head. Its size was about the size of Michael, Rose's Vassal Dragon.

"OH-NO!!" I shrieked. "The Dragon's headed for Fletz!!"

A/N: Sorry if this chapter's a bit short. The next chapter will also be short. Chapter ten will hopefully be a bit longer, but no promises. Ah, and RoseSama35, there won't be a triangle between me/Hajeri/Boralo. Okay? I just don't like that idea......he treats me more like his sister. Can you guess what element the Dragon is? You'll probably find out the answer in chapter nine and defiantly in chapter ten. The title is based on the element of the Dragon.


	9. Attack of the Dragon

* * *

[XxXxX]

RoseSama35: I like the new sign better than the old one. So, you think you know what scared Milro so much, eh? Unfortunately, you won't find out _quite_ what happened to Milro until I put his book out. But, don't worry. It'll come out once I get finished with Mike's and Saphira's book. Then it's Milro's and Phirala's, then it's Hajeri, and then finally it's the Dragoon Queen. I'm puttin' the first chapter of Mike's past out tonight [Aug. 3rd] maybe.

YSYF: I hate school, too. Math I really, _really_ hate, but I'm really good at it. As my mom says. Oh, and you should find out what element the Dragon is in this chapter. Milro is 13,018, so, he's a lot older than Selistia, but I don't really think age matters. I mean, look at Zieg and Claire. Zieg was over 11,000 years old when he married Claire, so I don't think age really matters.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT, MY CHARACTERS, MYSELF, MY BELOVED DRAGOON JUDGES, THE NEW DRAGOONS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT I CREATED!

* * *

[XxXxX]

****

Chapter IX: Attack of the Dragon

[XxXxX]

We quickly ran after the Dragon; hoping to catch up with him in time before he attacked Fletz.

'_We're never gonna catch up to him like this!_' I let my wings out and took flight. Boralo did the same.

We both manage to fly ahead of the Dragon and stop him. Boralo started slashing at him with his sword and I simply threw energy blasts at him. The Dragon just hovered in his spot. I could have sworn that I saw the Dragon _yawn_. I flew underneath the Dragon and fired an energy blast as his soft belly. Now _that_ made him swish his tail at me and send me flying to the side. I quickly stopped myself from flying too far, and charged at the Dragon again. This time, I drew my sword and stabbed the Dragon in his right hind leg.

The Dragon let out a cry of pain. A very loud one too. I covered my ears; trying to keep myself from hearing that terrible sound. I tried to ignore the sound, but had no luck, and stabbed him, once more, in the exact same leg. I continued stabbing until a tail _whacked_ me out of the way. Now I was ticked. Instead of aiming for the leg, I aimed for the tail, and........._whack!_ I was thrown to the side once more.

I rubbed my head and watched Boralo continue to stab the Dragon in the neck, obviously hoping to kill it that way. I actually thought he was gonna kill the Dragon, but he was eventually thrown to the side also.

Out of _nowhere_, a tail hits us both and slams us against the ground. I feel something hot on my back. I struggled to get my sweater-jacket off, and I finally do get it off. I throw it to the ground, and watch as it slowly melts away.

'_Acid!?_' I just stare at the place where the fabric used to be. Yep, it was acid that had melted my poor sweater-jacket. I was just lucky that I had gotten it off of me before the acid melted through it and then through _me_. I looked upwards. "YIKES!!" I quickly jumped out of the way as more acid came my way. The ground slowly disappears. Once the ground stops _disappearing_, I look down at the huge crater. "Whoa......"

The Dragon lands and the ground shakes. Well, I'm standing on the edge so I kinda go sliding down the crater. Just my luck, eh? I finally stop sliding and I was lying on my back now.

"Ow......" I mutter as I slowly sit back up. The ground shakes once more as the Dragon lands right in front of me. "Uh-oh......" I looked around for my sword, but find it missing. An energy blast charges up in my hand and I'm just about to throw it at the Dragon, when the Dragon picks me up in his jaws. '_I need to be faster_.' I thought as I felt the Dragon's incredibly sharp teeth dig into my skin.

Just then, I hear the sound of metal cutting through Dragon scales. The Dragon cries out in pain; dropping me in the process. I land hard on my back, but I manage to look over to see what had happened. Hajeri had stabbed the Dragon with his sword. He was in his Dragoon form. Milro was also in his Dragoon form and was making faces at the Dragon. I looked up and saw Rose, Selistia, and Phirala scrambling down the side of the crater to reach me. I sat up and pain ran through my body.

"Here." Rose handed me a Healing Potion when she reached me.

I took it and quickly drank it. The pain disappeared. I stood up and watched the Dragon just _disappear_.

"Get back here and fight like a Dragon, chicken!!" Milro yelled at the now gone Dragon.

Hajeri landed and de-dragooned. Boralo came limping up to the group.

"Where'd it go?" Boralo asked after he drank a Healing Potion.

Hajeri shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Milro and I scared it off, I guess."

"And I thought Dragons were _tough_. He ran off like a _chicken_." Milro complained as he de-dragooned.

I rolled my eyes. "Milro..." I let out a sigh. "We should go check on Fletz. Just-in-case."

"Then we can worry about that Dragon again." Boralo rubbed his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah. The worst that I got was a few bite marks, but that was healed. I did lose my coat though...... THAT DRAGON SPIT ACID AT ME!!"

"Acid?" Hajeri quirked up an eyebrow.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Yeah. ACID." I shook my head. "Anyway, let's just go check on Fletz."

A/N: I told ya that this chapter was gonna be _short_. Now, like I said before, I'm not too sure that chapter ten is gonna be _long_, but hopefully it is. Anyway, don't forget to review.


	10. The Master of the Acid Dragon

* * *

[XxXxX]

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT, MY CHARACTERS, MYSELF, MY BELOVED DRAGOON JUDGES, THE NEW DRAGOONS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT I CREATED!

* * *

[XxXxX]

****

Chapter X: The Master of the Acid Dragon

[XxXxX]

"Hey, look." I pointed at Fletz. "It's okay."

After several hours of walking, we could now see Fletz. We all ran inside the town.

"Well, it looks like it's safe from the Dragon. For now, that is." Phirala fiddled with her hair. "Since everything's okay, can we get somethin' to eat? I'm _starving_."

"YEAH!! I'm _starvin'_ too!" Milro ran ahead of everyone.

Selistia ran after him. "Hey! Wait up!" This made Milro run even faster.

I watched them leave. "We might as well leave them two alone."

"Nuh-uh! I'm gonna watch 'em! This'll be good!" Phirala ran after the two.

I put my hands on my hips and shook my head. "Poor Milro."

"Since those three ran off, I guess I'll visit the weapon shop." Rose walked by me and went towards the weapon shop.

"I'll pick up some more items. Take care, Crystal." Boralo patted me on the back and walked off.

"Hey! You just can't _leave_ me here!!" I watched him leave. '_Great......_' I turned around and looked at Hajeri. "Well, um...uh...um......" I was now having trouble saying complete sentences. '_Just marvelous......_'

Hajeri stared at me. "What's wrong, Crys?"

"Um......uh......" I just stood there. He patted me on the head as he walked by. That made me blush.

"I'm gonna get my somethin' to eat, you comin'?" He looked back at me as he walked off.

"Oh! Yeah! Food......" I turned on my heels and ran past him.

* * *

[XxXxX]

We had all gotten enough to eat, and now most of us were sitting in a hotel room. Boralo was sitting on a nearby bed, looking out of the window; Rose was leaning against the wall; Phirala and Selistia were walking around, talking; Milro was hiding under the bed; Hajeri was also leaning up against the wall; and I was simply lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, I've got a _perfect_ idea." I said.

"What?" Everyone, even Milro, said in unison.

"We could-" I was interrupted. The hotel shook. "What the-" I quickly hopped off the bed and followed everyone outside. Milro crawled out from under the bed and followed.

The Dragon was attacking Fletz!! Selistia and Phirala ran to meet up with us.

"We've got to take to the sky!" Rose shouted over the screaming of the Humans in Fletz. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"I'll follow you on foot." Selistia's voice was serious.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Once we were all airborne, except for Selistia of course, we began chasing the Dragon away from Fletz. I flew past everyone, for no reason what-so-ever. I was now side-by-side with the Dragon. I flew upwards a bit when acid flew under me.

'_That's just _marvelous_! An Acid Dragon. That's just what we need._' I looked ahead of us and saw the Barrens. I looked back at Hajeri and nodded. He nodded in return, understanding the plan.

As we narrowed in on the Barrens, we all began to surround the Dragon. Rose and Boralo on the left; Milro and Phirala on the right; Hajeri above it; Selistia on the ground below it just in case the Dragon tried to land; and me flying slightly faster than it on the right.

Before long, we had herded the Dragon straight into the Barrens. The Dragon now hovered above the ground. We all landed and got our weapons ready.

"What a pleasant surprise," came a woman's voice. I looked around and saw a woman in the exact same changing-green color armor that the Dragon had. She had shoulder-length black hair, icy blue eyes, and she was holding twin swords in her hands.

"Who are you?!" Rose asked the woman coldly.

"My name is Nianith and I am the master of the Acid Dragon!" The woman, Nianith, pointed her weapons right at me. "And I am here to kill you all and take the girl with me!"

* * *

A/N: Ah, another short chapter. This time, I'm _positive_ that the next chapter will be longer 'cause it's where we fight Nianith and- [covers mouth] I can't tell, but you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. 


	11. Poor, Poor Milro

* * *

XxXxX

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT, MY CHARACTERS, MYSELF, MY BELOVED DRAGOON JUDGES, THE NEW DRAGOONS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT I CREATED! It's the same thing every single time.

* * *

XxXxX

****

Chapter XI: Poor, Poor Milro

XxXxX

I stared at the woman. '_Yet _another_ person who wants to kidnap me..._ _Why me though?_' I knew that the last time that people wanted to kidnap me was because I could summon the Dragoon Judges and use the Magical Staff to summon Melbu, but I had given that Staff to the Dragoon Queen a few months ago, so that couldn't be it.

"You ain't takin' the girl." Hajeri stared coldly at Nianith.

Nianith flapped her wings. "Then let's fight!"

"Hajeri, Milro, and I will take care of Nianith. The rest of you take care of that Dragon." I ordered. Everyone obeyed and the ones that could fly took flight.

I flew up and just began attacking her with my sword. She dodged, but then Hajeri attacked her from behind. When she successfully dodged _most_ of his attacks, Milro came in from the side. We kept taking turns like this for a while, until an hour and thirty minutes had passed. I had gotten impatient a while ago. I looked towards Milro, then Hajeri. They understood _perfectly_ what I had planned.

I separated my hands and the eerie blue energy ball formed between them. As the energy ball grew bigger, I saw Milro and Hajeri preparing their attacks.

Hajeri began twirling his sword out in front of him in a counter-clockwise direction. He then pointed the sword at Nianith. A black sphere appeared at the end of the sword's blade. It started to grow bigger.

Next it was Milro's turn. He held his hand out and a small black tornado appeared right above his palm. He pointed both hands at Nianith, palms facing her, and the tornado immediately switched from a black tornado to a black hurricane. The mixture of water and wind shot at Nianith. "Hurricane of Hatred!" He shouted.

Hajeri's attack hurled itself towards Nianith. "Deathly Blast!"

Next was my attack. I shot the energy ball at Nianith. "Bajiro Rashika!!"

All three magic attacks hit the same target: Nianith. The three of us flew backwards as the attacks exploded. This, unfortunately, got the Dragon's attention. As I turned around, the Dragon's teeth bit into my left arm. I screamed as I slowly raised my other hand and put it up against the Dragon's face. A blue energy ball appeared and exploded.

* * *

XxXxX

I shot up from my laying position. I looked around and rubbed my very sore arm. The group was checking the area for the Dragon and Dragoon. Hajeri was sitting next to me.

"You'll have a scar." Hajeri said.

"Huh? Oh. That." I looked at my arm. There was a scar starting at my shoulder and ending at my elbow. I rubbed my arm.

"The Dragon's teeth pulled on your arm a bit when your attack hit it. That's why you have that scar." He rubbed his head. "I've tried to heal it with, um, a Healing Potion, but it wouldn't work."

"Oh, that's okay." I stood. "So, where'd they go?"

Hajeri also stood. "We don't know."

"Well, since they just disappeared, let's go back and watch Fletz for the night. Then, if they don't attack, we can continue finding Mike and Saphira." I checked to make sure my sword was okay. It was.

"And what if they attack while we're trying to find Mike and Saphira?" Milro asked as he walked up to us.

"We just have to take that chance. We can't just stay here and protect that town when we have to find the other two to save the world...again." Rose sheathed her sword.

"The least we can do is make sure they don't attack again tonight, but I don't think they will. I mean, we damaged them a lot. I'm surprised they had enough energy to run away." I said.

* * *

XxXxX

"I'll stay just outside of Fletz and whenever I see them coming, I'll come tell ya." I said once we walked inside Fletz. Everyone nodded, then separated to watch different sections of the city.

I walked back out of the city and sat down right next to the entrance. I scanned the area. Nothing. I sighed. '_It's gonna be a long night_.'

* * *

XxXxX

It had already been four hours, and still nothing. I let out a yawn. My eyes were wanting to close on me.

"You want me to take watch now?" I heard Hajeri ask me.

"Nah." I yawned again. '_I think I can stay awake for a bit longer_...'

"C'mon, Crystal. You've gotta get some sleep."

"I'm fine. I'm not _that_ tired anyway." I looked up at him.

"Stop being stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn." I stared back up at the stars.

Hajeri picked me up.

"HEY!! What do you think you're doin'?!" I shrieked as he threw me over his shoulder.

"You're gonna go to bed even if I hafta carry you to the Inn." Hajeri said as he carried me off.

I thought about fighting back, but it wouldn't have helped. I was indeed tired, so I just let him carry me away.

"Here. Sleep." He laid me down in a bed once we arrived in the room.

Rose looked over at us. "I see she wouldn't listen."

"I listened. I'm here, aren't I?" I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over my head. "Now I'm tryin' to sleep. Leave me alone." I heard Hajeri leave.

'_I'm not _that _stubborn_......' I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

XxXxX

I woke up because I had this strange feeling, and as I sat up, I found the ghost of my father standing beside the bed that I was in. I quickly scooted up against the wall and moved my hand to my belt. My dagger was gone. I looked at the ghost and saw the dagger in his hand. My sword wasn't near me, but it was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. I gulped as the ghost moved closer to me; the dagger was raised and ready to strike me. I knew that I couldn't attack a _ghost_ so the best chance that I had was to run away.

I scrambled off of the bed and made a run for the door. He threw the dagger at me. I tried to duck, but the dagger cut me in my left side as it went by me. The cut was deep, and the door was just a foot or two away from me. I reached for the door handle, but he grabbed me by my hair and threw me across the room. I hit the wall and fell to the floor. I closed my eyes. I heard the door swing open. Someone ran up to me.

"What happened?!" Hajeri asked me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Well...I was attacked...by...a _ghost_."

"A ghost?"

"Yeah. I know. He _actually hit _me. I thought he would just go through me, but I guess I was wrong." I looked down at the wound that the ghost had gave me. Hajeri gave me a Healing Potion. I drank it. '_Man, I've had a lot more of these potions lately. I think more than Hajeri's had in a year._' I thought as I finished off the last drop of the potion. Hajeri was just more skilled than I was, that was why he barely needed any Healing Potions.

Hajeri helped me stand. "We should leave now. The Dragon and Dragoon didn't attack, and if we stay here any longer, that ghost might attack again."

"Yeah." I summoned my sword back to me. I sheathed it, walked over to the door, pulled out my dagger, and sheathed it too.

* * *

XxXxX

We had traveled through the secret passage in Mt. Villude and now we could see Seles.

"Let's stay here for the night." I said as I looked up at the stars that were just appearing in the sky.

We quickly made our way to Dart and Shana's house, and I knocked on the door.

Shana opened the door and let us all in. "So what brings you all back here?"

"We know where Mike and Saphira might be, so we're goin' to this new part of Endiness." I collapsed onto the couch. "I thought that since it was already late enough, we could stay here for the night. That's okay, right?"

"Well, you guys _are_ already here, so I guess it's alright."

"I'm gonna stay outside for a bit." Milro said as he left the house. Selistia skipped after him.

"Milro's got a new girlfriend." Boralo leaned against the wall.

I smiled as I turned around and looked out of the window. Milro looked irritated and Selistia was trying to get his attention. '_Poor, poor Milro_.'

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a bit longer than the last one. The next chapter more than likely won't be long. I'm tryin' to get them as long as I can without putting two chapters together. In some chapters, I've even added new parts in to make it longer. Well, anyway, just don't forget to review. 


	12. Just Our Luck

XxXxX

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT, MY CHARACTERS, MYSELF, MY BELOVED DRAGOON JUDGES, THE NEW DRAGOONS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT I CREATED! It's the same thing every single time.

XxXxX

****

Chapter XII: Just Our Luck

XxXxX

It had already been an hour after we had left Dart and Shana's house, and we could now see the bridge that divided North of Serdio and the new part of Endiness.

"Well, here we are." Milro said as he sat down on the ground. "Let me tell ya'll about the towns."

Selistia sat down beside him and he scooted over a bit. Phirala covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Okay. Let's see..." Milro thought for a bit. "Oh! Now I remember. There are six towns. Um, there's Seilnder, Nissel, Vidalio, Ediroso, Losta, and Azeel. I don't quite remember which species live in which towns, but I do know that Vidalio is where Humans live."

"Which town is the closest?" Boralo asked him.

"Actually, there are two towns that are the closest. Nissel and Seilnder. I suggest we check Nissel first." Milro stood and began walking across the stone bridge. We all followed him.

We were halfway across the bridge, when I had a strange feeling. I stared at the river as I walked. I bumped into Hajeri and stumbled backwards a bit.

"What's wrong, Hajeri?" I looked up at him. He just stared at the sky.

"Something's coming."

"Hajeri's right. I sense it too." Milro searched the sky. "But I don't see anything."

"Well, maybe-" I was cut off when Hajeri tackled me. We both hit the ground as a bluish-white sphere hit the bridge and blew off some of the railing.

A blue and silver Dragon flew right above us. Selistia let out a small scream as she nearly tumbled to the ground from the wind caused by the Dragon flapping its wings.

Hajeri and I stood up. The Dragon disappeared beneath the water.

As we both began to run across the bridge, the Dragon burst through the bridge from beneath it and threw Hajeri and I into the river. We both swam to land and crawled up onto it.

The Dragon flew down towards us like a torpedo. The Dragon began shooting bluish-white spheres down at us. We scrambled to our feet, but managed to run up to the others. The Dragon powered up a huge bluish-white sphere and fired it at all of us.

XxXxX

The next thing that I know, I'm lying on the grass; my head hurting and I felt like everything was spinning.

"Ooooohh......my head......" I slowly sat up and rubbed my head.

"How ya feelin'?" Milro asked me.

"Dizzy..." I snap out of the dizziness and Milro helped me stand. I looked around. I saw Rose and Boralo. "Where's everyone else?"

"We don't know. I guess we got separated when that Dragon attacked us." Boralo said.

"Dragon? Oh! Now I remember. Does any of you know what kind of Dragon it was?" I asked. They all shook their heads 'no'. "Oh well." I sighed as I rubbed my head. '_Just our luck_... _We get separated when a strange Dragon attacks us_.' "Does anyone know where to go?" Once more, they all shook their heads 'no'.

"We just walk until we reach a town, I guess." Rose began walking.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this chapter is short too. Now, I can't promise that the next chapter will be longer, but the one thing that I can promise is that all of your questions will be answered sooner or later. Oh, and RoseSama35, that wasn't my _ultimate_ attack. I've got two or three more that's actually stronger than that, but I won't put those attacks in _yet_. 


	13. Sweet Dreams

XxXxX

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT, MY CHARACTERS, MYSELF, MY BELOVED DRAGOON JUDGES, THE NEW DRAGOONS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT I CREATED! Don't ya just love how I write the exact same thing over and over?

XxXxX

****

Chapter XIII: Sweet Dreams

XxXxX

I went over what had happened earlier. '_I didn't even _**see** _the Dragon when her attack almost hit us_.' I knew the Dragon was a female because of her size and her legs were slighter longer and thinner than the Acid Dragon, who is a male.

"Hey, look!" I pointed at a town that we could see a good couple of miles away from us. We were standing in a field on top of a hill. "Anyone happen to know what town that is?"

"The town may have a sign." Milro ran ahead of everyone.

I rolled my eyes and followed him.

We reached the town in no time. And ya know what? Milro was right. The town _did_ have a sign.

Written on the sign were these words: _Nissel, the town of Couran_. We walked into the town that was filled with Couran. Some of the Couran looked at Boralo and I with pure hate.

"Obviously the Couran don't like Winglies." I whispered.

"Winglies nearly killed off the Couran during the Campaign." Boralo whispered back.

"I would have never guessed." I muttered. I tried to ignore the hateful stares thrown in my direction, but it was just so hard to ignore them. '_Maybe Boralo and I should just stay outside of the town_...' I thought about just waiting outside, but if I can handle Queen Theresa and her guards, I can handle these Couran. Right? I sighed, but continued looking around for Mike or Saphira.

"I'll go get us a hotel room for tonight. Boralo and Crystal, stay out of trouble." Rose glared at Boralo and I.

"Why would we cause trouble?" Boralo asked her.

"These Couran obviously don't like Winglies, so it would be best if someone watched you two," answered Rose. "Milro, watch them." With that said, she walked off.

Milro stuck his tongue out at her as she walked away.

"I wouldn't do that, Milro. Rose has eyes in the back of her head." I warned him.

"I think I can handle myself." He said proudly.

I rubbed my head. "How 'bout we just look around for a bit?"

Both guys nodded their heads in agreement. We began walking around.

"An item shop." Milro looked up at the sign on a building. "We need some more items." He looked back at us. "Come on you two."

We walked inside the shop and waited while Milro gathered some more items.

"Are you done yet?" I asked Milro in a very irritated voice.

"Yes, I'm done now, cry baby." Milro patted me on the head as he walked by.

"Don't do that." I muttered. I crossed my arms and walked out of the door. On the way out, I bumped into someone and fell backwards. Milro caught me before I could fall on my butt. I looked up to see who I had bumped into. It was the strange female Couran that I had seen in Kazas. "Uh......sorry..." I straightened myself and stared at her. She just stared at me.

"Don't worry 'bout it." She began to walk off, but stopped and looked back at me. "We'll meet again soon, Wingly." She walked off.

'_I wonder what she meet by that_......' I watched as she walked into a house just down the street. I _was_ about to follow her, but someone grabbed my arm before I could.

"Don't even think 'bout it, Crys. Rose has gotten us a room already." Milro said to me. He released his grip on my arm and headed towards the Inn.

On the way to the Inn, something caught my attention.

"Ah, c'mon!" a man's voice shouted.

"I told you, Wingly. You need _100,000_ gold to pay for this. Not _10_ gold." that was the voice of a Couran.

"Why can't you give me a _discount_???!! I don't have _that_ much gold!" Shrieked the Wingly.

I looked in the direction of the arguing and there I saw a Wingly and a Couran arguing with each other. The Couran stood in front of a stable like place where these strange creatures slept. One of the creatures stood beside the Couran. It was a _very_ large cat, large enough to carry three grown men on its back, if they were sitting on it. Its length, not counting the seven foot long tails, was probably twelve feet. Its height looked to be maybe twelve feet, give or take. It was covered in black spots; three black stripes formed rings around the huge neck of the beast. It had two tails; stripes also covered them with spots in-between the stripes and at the ends, it looked as sharp as a spike. Five spikes formed a line from behind the two HUGE spotted ears (probably used for hearing REALLY well) and traveled down the neck, stopping in-between the shoulder blades. Another spike was like a Unicorn's horn on its forehead. Black stripes went around the ankles of the four spotted legs. The cat's huge spotted paws stomped the ground. Its legs were long, probably used for speed. It also looked like they had retractable claws. Also, on the elbows of its front legs, a spotted spike was there.

"This Cougarus is not for sell for _that_ price. And neither are any of the others." The Couran explained to the Wingly.

"Ah man..." The Wingly turned around to face me. "Hi, Crystal!"

"Ace? Um..." I looked over at the very irritated Couran. "So, um," I looked back at Ace. "why are you here?"

"I came here to get myself a Cougarus. Oh, a Cougarus is a creature that the Couran ride when they go into a battle. Couran uses the Cougarus like a Human would a Dragon or like a Wingly would a Virage. The Cougarus' tails have that spike tip for weapon usage. They weight a lot, probably a little less than a Dragon, yet they have amazing speed. They use their body weight, speed, and weapons as an advantage in battle. I thought I could hitch a ride but I guess I can't." Ace rubbed the back of his neck.

"What about that dog of yours?"

"Well...a Cougarus would fit in better than a three-headed dog."

"Ah...guess ya have a point. Hey! You wanna come with us? We're goin' to try to find Mike and Saphira." I asked him.

"Sure." Ace followed me to the Inn.

XxXxX

I was lying in a bed, staring at nothing in particular. The only other person up was Milro. I turned on my side. '_I'll just get some sleep for now_.'

"Sweet dreams." Milro laid down on one of the other beds.

I closed my eyes and dozed off.

__

Dream

I stood outside of my house. I was about four years old. Lloyd stood beside me and my mother stood in front of us.

"Now, remember, Lloyd, don't let Crystal out of your sight." Zandreath told him.

"I won't, I won't." Lloyd walked off. "Come on, brat."

I skipped after him. "So where we goin', Lloyd?"

"We're just going to walk over to Boralo's house."

I skipped ahead of him. "Wwwhhhhyyyyy??"

"Because us two are going to train. Is that alright with you?" He watched me twirl around. I was very energetic and talkative for a four-year-old.

"Can I train with Boralo and you?"

"NO. You're too young."

"No I'm not! Mommy said that soon I'll be able to learn my first magic attack!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, right."

We arrived at Boralo's house and Lloyd knocked on the door.

"He must be at the lake." He turned around and began walking.

"Wait for me!!" I quickly ran after him.

Five minutes later, we had found Boralo and he _was_ at the lake.

"Good afternoon, guys." Boralo was sitting on the ground beside the lake.

"Hiya, Boralo!" I ran over to him and sat on his lap. "Lloyd's makin' fun of me again."

"Oh he is, is he?" Boralo looked over at Lloyd.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "No I'm not. She's lying." He leaned up against a tree.

"Can I go play over there?" I pointed over to a patch of flowers not too far away from us.

"Sure." Boralo said.

I ran over to the flowers and sat down in the middle of them. I began to count the flowers. "One...two...um...three...four...um...Lloyd, what comes after four?"

"Five."

"Five...eleventeen...seven..." I thought for a bit. "Twentyteen...uh...Lloyd, how'd I do?"

Lloyd sighed. "It goes like this: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Okay?"

"Oh! Okie-dokie! One, two, three, four...um...five...seven, nine, six, ten, eight." Just then, I heard something move in the bushes. I crawled over to the bushes and looked around. "Aw, how cute!" A small dog was sitting in front of me. The dog ran away. I, being the young Wingly that I was, chased after the dog. "Why ya runnin' away, doggie?" I stopped running. "I should go back now." I was about to turn around and head back to Lloyd and Boralo when I heard voices.

"We've already checked the area and found nothing. We should head back now." A Human man said to another man.

"Got it." Both men headed back to a group of Humans. All the Humans were equipped with swords.

'_Hey! Those are Humans!_' I had never really _seen_ Humans before, but my mother had told me about them. My mother and father always told me to stay away from them, and so I did. Until now. '_Just one peek won't hurt_.' I got down on my knees and crawled closer to them. The dog ran over to me and started to lick my face. I let out a giggle. The Humans turned towards me.

"Hey! Is that what I think it is?!" A Human man walked towards me. "My Soa! It is! It's a Wingly!"

I began to crawl backwards.

"She's only a kid!" A woman stepped in front of the man. "Maybe she's not a Wingly."

"Not a Wingly? This girl has the eyes and hair of the demons!" The man yelled. "We should kill her while we have the chance! When she grows up, she'll kill us all! That's what Winglies do!"

I shrieked and stood up to run. The man had pushed the woman aside and grabbed me by my hair.

"I will not allow you to get away!" He threw me into a tree. The group of Humans, excluding the woman, surrounded me; their swords were drawn.

I knew no magic what so ever, so the Humans had a pretty good advantage against me.

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE, HUMANS!!" A huge energy ball came towards the Humans. Someone grabbed me and carried me away from the explosion.

"Why did you run off?!" Lloyd sat me down on the ground.

"I-I-" Tears swelled up in my eyes.

Lloyd sighed. "Let's just go home."

__

End of Dream

A/N: Throughout the story, I'll have dreams every now and then. The dreams will lead up to something much bigger, of course. Well, you'll see what I mean later on.


	14. They Just Never Leave Us Alone

YSYF and RoseSama35, listen to me. I want you two to go back to chapter 13 and re-read it. I completely forgot one of the **most important parts**_ and I had to go back and add it in. Nothing else changed though. I just wanted to tell you that so you won't get a bit confused on this chapter, 'cause if you don't re-read chapter 13, ya gonna get confused. I cussed at myself the entire night for forgetting that very important part. Well, that's all for now, so, ta ta!_

****

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT, MY CHARACTERS, MYSELF, MY BELOVED DRAGOON JUDGES, THE NEW DRAGOONS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT I CREATED!

**__**

Chapter XIV: They Just Never Leave Us Alone

XxXxX

I sat up and stretched. '_That was a strange dream_.' I hopped out of bed and equipped myself with my sword and dagger.

"C'mon, Crys. Rose, Ace, and Boralo are waitin' for us outside of the town." Milro was standing in the doorway.

"Kay. I'm comin'."

XxXxX

"Well, looks like we're stayin' at Seilnder for the night." I stood in front of the town, Seilnder. We had managed to get there by sundown.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Rose walked inside.

The town was full of Minintos.

"Whoa. I thought they were just about extinct." Ace sounded really surprised. "I didn't know Minintos lived here. I mainly stayed near Nissel and the mountain that was behind it..."

"Well I'll be. Crystal, Milro, Rose, Ace, and Boralo." A woman's voice came from behind us. We all turned around and was shocked to find.........Saphira.

"Hey, look who it is! Shrimp! I didn't think we'd run into you _that_ fast." Milro greeted her.

"Yeah, well, why are you guys _here_?" Saphira asked.

"Let's go to an Inn first." I said.

Once we paid and entered a room, I collapsed onto the bed. "A Dragon, known as the Acid Dragon, attacked Donau and melted most of the town. The Dragoon Queen sent Hajeri and I to find the other Judges and figure out who or what made the Dragon attack and why. So far, we have found Milro and Phirala, and now you."

"Where are Hajeri and Phirala then?" Saphira asked, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Well, just a day or two ago, we were attacked by a Dragon and separated. Hajeri is with Phirala and Selistia. Oh, and Selistia is someone we met along the way." I explained.

"The Acid Dragon has a master named Nianith. We fought her and her Dragon, and won, but she got away. We damaged them badly, but by now they've probably had enough time to heal." Rose finished explaining things to Saphira.

"Two Dragons? Do you know if the second Dragon has a master?" Saphira waited for an answer.

Ace listened carefully. All of this information was new to him.

"We are not sure." Boralo was the one to answer. "We have no clue what element it is either."

"Now all we hafta find is Mike." I looked at Saphira. "Do you know where he might be?"

Saphira shook her head. "No."

"So why are you here?" Ace asked Saphira, trying to change the subject.

"I guard the Minintos here. Ever since...Mike and I broke up, I've needed something to do so I just decided to help the Minintos." Saphira stood up and walked over to another bed then sat down on it. "Let's get some sleep. We'll need to leave early in the morning if we want to reach Vidalio in less than three days."

XxXxX

I tapped my sword's blade against my shoulder as I waited impatiently. I began to tap my foot in irritation. "Hurry up, Saphira."

"It won't take long at all." Saphira ran up to one of the Minintos. The Mininto looked like he was the mayor of the town. "Here. Take this. If you ever need any help, just press this button." Saphira handed the Mininto a small device.

The Mininto thanked her and she ran back towards us. "Well, let's go now. They'll call me whenever they need help."

"'Bout time." I complained as I sheathed my sword and walked out of Seilnder.

XxXxX

We had walked a good six hours and battled a few monsters on the way.

"These things are _weak_." I said as I pulled my sword out of a dead Trap Plat.

Milro looked down at the dead Trap Plant. "Man, these things _are_ weak. I've fought Triceratops stronger than that! Hell, I've fought _Swift Dragons_ stronger than that!"

"Let's just move on." I sighed. As if on instinct, I jumped out of the way. A huge claw struck the ground where I was standing. "Not another one!"

A red Virage was standing in front of us. It grabbed for Rose, but she jumped out of its way and drew her sword. She attacked it and performed a series of attacks on it. "Demon's Dance." Her voice rang through the air.

Boralo and Ace flew up into the air and just started blasted it with energy blasts.

"My turn!" Saphira quickly Dragooned into her pink armor and wings. She traced a heart in the air with her right hand. A pink heart appeared. The heart went black as she blew it towards the Virage. When the black heart touched the Virage, it stayed glued on there. All of a sudden, smaller black hearts came out of nowhere and began hitting the Virage. Each time a heart hit the Virage, it exploded. "Deadly Desire." The attacks stopped after she said that.

"Now it's _my_ turn." Milro Dragooned. He formed a black sphere in his hand and shot it up into the sky. He then drew his axe and threw it up in the same direction as the sphere. The axe sliced the sphere in half and made it explode. Thunder boomed throughout the sky and lightning flashed. It began to rain incredibly hard, but not _water_. Black energy balls. As the energy balls hit the Virage, they exploded. "Storm of Abomination." He caught his axe as it returned to him.

The Virage fell onto the ground, but stood back up slowly.

"Let me finish him off." I traced a strange symbol in the air. "Pala Talio." That was Wingly for _Devil's Awakening_. Fire spit out of the ground behind the Virage and formed a giant hand. The hand reached forward, grabbed the Virage, and held onto it tightly. A fireball appeared in my hand. I began throwing fireballs rapidly at the target. After I threw several hundred fire balls at the beast, I put my hands together. As I separated them, a fire ball appeared and began to grow. I then threw _that_ at the Virage. It exploded upon contact. The fire hand then pulled the enemy into the ground. The Virage let out a horrifying scream as it disappeared into the ground.

"Overkill." Rose smirked.

"At least that got _rid_ of the beast." I fell to the ground and let out a sigh. "I need rest...... I'm not used to using one of my strongest magic attacks..."

"Ya mean that's not your strongest attack?" Ace landed.

"I have at least two more magic attacks that are stronger than that one...good night..." I fell on my back and either passed out or just fell asleep. I couldn't tell and I don't think I really cared. As long as I got some rest......


	15. Why Is It Always Me?

**__**

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff that I created. My plot, the new Dragoons, the Dragoon Judges, the new characters, myself, and anything else that I created. Oh, the Couran and Cougarus are also mine. SO HA!!.........I'll shut up now......

Chapter XV: Why Is It Always Me?

"Well, looks like we're here..." I said. Vidalio was the Human town and we had arrived here after two days of traveling.

"Crystal!" Came a very familiar voice.

"Hajeri! Look! They're all here!" Without thinking, like usual, I ran up and hugged Hajeri. I immediately realized what I had done and quickly stepped back several steps. "I...uh...um...uh...I..." I could feel my face heat up. '_Someone say something so I don't have to stand here!_' Words just wouldn't come to my mouth.

"Looks like you found Mike." Boralo said.

'_Thank you, Boralo!_' I silently thanked him. I quickly returned to normal and looked over at Mike.

The red-haired man was leaned up against the wall.

"I guess I should introduce Selistia to you now." I told Saphira and Ace after I regained my voice. "Saphira and Ace, this is Selistia and Selistia this is Saphira and Ace."

"Nice to meet you." Saphira smiled at Selistia.

"Hi." Ace waved.

"Hi." Selistia waved back, but quickly turned her attention towards Milro, who was sorta hiding behind Rose.

"Ya know what Hajeri did to me?!" Phirala sounded really mad. "He tied me up and dragged me all the way here!"

"I told you to shut up and you didn't so I made you shut up." Hajeri told her.

"Ya didn't hafta do it like _that_! All you had to do was say 'please'!"

"I don't say '_please_'. And plus, my way worked, didn't it?" Hajeri glared at her.

"Yeah, but-"

Milro interrupted Phirala. "Can we just get some food?!" Everyone looked at him. "So what?! I'm hungry!"

XxXxX

We had eaten a good meal and the team had split up to go do their own things. Milro hid from Selistia, Phirala followed Milro then gave away his hiding place, Rose rested, Mike is Soa knows where, Ace and Boralo played poker in the hotel room and Ace lost the last 10 gold that he had, and Hajeri and Saphira were missing. At least until I found them, that is. I had heard voices coming from a room, so I decided to _spy_ and be nosy. I had my ear to the door and I listened closely.

"Listen, Hajeri, I want to talk to you," came Saphira's voice.

"What for?" Hajeri sounded like his grumpy self.

"Do you think that, maybe, um, after we stop the new evil that we could go out together sometime?"

There was silence for a long, long time. Okay, only for at least ten seconds but it was long enough to make me think Hajeri just had a heart-attack and died.

"Saphira, I have been trying to get your attention for, let's see, ever since the _Dragon Campaign_!" Hajeri exclaimed. "I finally realized that I should stop chasing you and just get on with my life. So, I have. The answer is 'no'." I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

I quickly walked away from the door and began whistling like I just happened to be passing by. "Hi, Hajeri." I said when he came out of the room.

"Hi...were you-"

"NO!! I mean, no. I just happened to be passing by..."

Hajeri stared at me suspiciously. "Okay, then."

Just then, the ground starts to shake. I lose my balance and Hajeri catches me. I blush but quickly stand back up.

"Guys! The Acid Dragon and Nianith are _back_!!" Milro came running down the hall towards us. "C'mon!"

We all were now standing outside and we could see Nianith and the Acid Dragon flying above the city. A building or two had been hit and was already melting.

"Okay, um, Mike, when I say 'now', you'll use your magic, okay?" I looked at Mike.

"Got it." Mike nodded. Since he was the Dream Dragoon, he could make people fall asleep but to make a Dragon or a Dragoon fall asleep, their power had to be lowered a bit and the only way to do that was to attack them and wear them out.

"After they fall asleep, we'll give 'em all that we've got." I drew my sword. "Phirala, Saphira, Selistia, and Rose, distract the Dragon. Everyone else will distract the Dragoon." I looked at everyone. They all nodded. "Now let's fight!"

Phirala Dragooned and flew towards the Dragon. She began to glow a bright white. "Angel Wings!" She circled the Dragon and began to pick up speed. A tornado was formed and the Dragon was picked up off the ground. Phirala flew away from the Dragon and the glowing disappeared.

The Dragon hit the ground hard. The other Dragoons also Dragooned. Saphira used her 'Deadly Desire' magic attack and Rose used her 'Death Dimension'. Selistia began shooting the Dragon with arrows.

I ducked as Nianith swung her swords at me. I jumped out of the way as she tried to cut me again. I blocked her attack with my sword, but she kicked me in the side of my head. I flew to the right, but my wings came out and I landed softly on the ground. She came up from behind me and would have stabbed me right in the back if someone didn't save me.

"You leave her alone!!" Hajeri flew in and managed to stab her in the shoulder. She flew backwards and the sword was pulled out. Hajeri continued slashing his sword at her and hit her several times. His sword made dents in her Dragoon armor but couldn't seem to cut through it enough to cut into skin.

Milro stood back and watched Nianith and Hajeri fight. "This fight is gonna be easier than I expected 'cause it looks like your boyfriend really cares 'bout you."

I shot a glare at Milro. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" I felt my face heat up again. "I...he..." I couldn't find the right words to say at this moment. "Let's just get back to the fight. Hajeri can't fight her all by himself."

"I can disagree with that." Milro pointed at the two fighting.

I looked at them. Hajeri was seriously kicking Nianith's butt. I looked at the other fight and noticed that the Dragon seemed to be weakened also. "Mike! NOW!!"

Mike nodded and spun his spear in a counter-clockwise direction. The sound of a really loud whistle buzzed through the air. "Eternal Slumber." The Dragoons, on our side, flew away from the enemies. Nianith and the Dragon was hit with a big gust of wind.

The two hit the ground.

"Now time to kill them off." I said.

Hajeri de-Dragooned and walked over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Oh...um...yeah...I'm...fine..." My face heated up again. '_What's wrong with me?_' I quickly snapped back to normal when I remembered the enemies sleeping on the ground.

"YOU FOOLS!!" came a voice that reminded me of..._the cloaked figure_.

We all turned towards the voice and the cloaked figure stood in front of the sleeping Dragon and Dragoon.

"You will wake up NOW and fight them like warriors or you WILL die by my hands!!" The cloaked guy seemed incredibly ticked off.

"HEY!! Why don't you fight your own battles?!" I yelled at him.

The guy ignored me and stepped backwards several steps as the two began to stand back up. "Now, bring the girl to me and kill the rest!"

"Yes, master." Nianith retrieved her swords and flew up into the air. She pointed her weapons at us. "Acid Blast!" Acid literally rained down on us.

We all managed to dodge the acid balls falling from the sky, and Hajeri made a run towards Nianith.

"Hajeri!" I had absolutely no freakin' idea what he was doing.

"Foolish man!" Nianith flew down towards him.

Darkness surrounded him as he transformed into a Dragoon. His sword's blade turned into a black flame. The two flew towards each other and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. My heart began to race and my eyes widened once I noticed the Dragon rushing towards Hajeri. Hajeri seemed more interested in killing Nianith and I don't think he saw the Dragon. I couldn't take the chance of the Dragon hurting him or worse...killing him. My heart said to attack the Dragon, but my mind said to stay where it's safe. And ya know what? I listened to my heart instead. I quickly transported and reappeared in front of the Dragon.

"Don't even think about it!" My wings fluttered behind me as I stayed frozen in the air. "Halistia Quetonnos!" Translation: Hell's Fire. Fireballs shot down from the sky at enormous speed. They all hit the same target: the Acid Dragon. I put my arms straight out to the side of me and a fireball the size of a lion's head appeared in both hands. I moved my arms straight out in front of me so my hands could face the Dragon. Both fireballs joined as one and I fired it right at the Dragon.

The Dragon let out a cry as the attack hit him head on. And I mean it hit him _head on_. My attack distracted Nianith enough to give Hajeri time to stab his flame sword right into her chest. Obviously his sword could now go through her armor. The Dragon that was once flying in front of me was now completely _gone_. My attack had disintegrated him.

I landed and so did Hajeri. Hajeri de-Dragooned and the body of Nianith hit the ground. The Dragoon armor disappeared and a normal woman laid on the ground. The Acid Dragoon spirit hovered above the body for a second or two, then flew straight at Selistia. It stopped just inches away from her face, then fell into her hands.

"She's the new master of the Acid Dragoon spirit..." I would have been shocked, but so many things have happened that shocked me that I just didn't really have it in me to be shocked anymore. I sighed.

"You did very well, Wingly." The cloaked man seemed to be staring at me. "You and your......_friend_." Hajeri stared coldly at the guy. "That is why I want to fight you."

"You fight her, then you fight me." Hajeri stood beside me.

The guy let out a chuckle. "I thought you'd say that. That is why I want to fight her _alone_. No one can help her. Or...are you so dependant on your friends that you can't fight your battles alone?" I felt him staring at me again.

I looked up at Hajeri. "Don't worry. I'll be _fine_. Stop actin' like my brother and let me fight him." I could tell Hajeri wanted to stop me, but he didn't say anything. I looked back at the cloaked-guy-who's-hood-just-doesn't-seem-to-come-off. "Fine. I accept your challenge." I steadied my sword in my hand as I ran towards the man. '_Time to fight!!_'

A/N: La la la la la la la la...... Oh I just _had_ to end it there!!! Once more, I apologize for any of the previous chapters that are short. I try my best to make 'em long without combining chapters. Chapter seventeen will be a bit too short, so I will be nice and combine that chapter with chapter eighteen to make it longer. And trust me, it will _defiantly _be longer 'cause chapter eighteen is gonna be long.


	16. Even When I Was Little I Caused Trouble

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic! Thank ya SO much!!

Disclaimer: I only own the things that I created. Dragoon Judges, the new Dragoons, the Couran and Cougarus, the plot, myself and anything else that I created.

****

Chapter XVI: Even When I Was Little I Caused Trouble

I slashed my sword at the cloaked guy. He twisted out of the way and kicked me in my back. I fall to the ground and roll out of the way as he tries to stab me with his sword. I'm lying on my back and he tries to stab me again, but this time I kick him right in the chest. He stumbles backwards and I flip back to my feet. I duck as his sword tries to cut my head off.

I tackled him and we both hit the ground. He kicks me off of him and I go flying off. I quickly roll out of the way as an energy blast comes flying my way. I stand up and charge at him. I transported and reappeared behind him and threw an energy blast at his back. Score! Not. He had transported out of the way and reappeared behind _me_!! The next thing I know, I'm skidding along the ground.

I shake my head as I stand back up. '_What a headache_......' I back-flip out of the way as another energy blast goes flying by me. '_Man, I need to get some time to power up my magic attacks!_' I never had the chance to power up one of my strong magic attacks 'cause that guy kept on trying to hit me! I ducked as he tried to cut off my head again and this time I swung out my leg and tripped him. He fell on his back.

I flew up into the air and looked down at him. '_Now this is more like it!_' That eerie blue energy ball formed between my hands. I fired it at the guy and it exploded. "Bajiro Rashika!" When the dust disappeared, the guy was down on one knee and his sword was in the ground in front of him. A green shield was around him. "What??!! That can't _be_!!"

"Now it's time to end this!!" The man stood up, pulled his sword out, and stabbed it back into the ground. As he did this, the ground split. He disappeared then reappeared behind me. I turned around and before I could do anything, his hand gripped onto my neck. I struggled to breathe. I tried to transported but I just couldn't. He raised me in the air and threw me down towards the ground. I went down so very fast that if I had let out my wings, I would have broken my neck. I fell down through the crack in the ground and everything darkened.

I didn't pass out though. It was just really dark. I was still headed down like a torpedo. '_I'm gonna die. I just know it!_' I still couldn't let my wings out and the guy obviously had put some kinda spell on me 'cause I couldn't transport either.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and hold onto me tightly. I opened my eyes and found Hajeri. He stopped me from falling and flew back up and out through the crack. I turned my head to look around and you won't _believe_ what I saw. My eyes widened. _Lloyd!!_ It was Lloyd who was now fighting the cloaked guy. Hajeri landed and the cloaked guy just _disappeared_. Lloyd also landed.

"I thought you may need some help." Lloyd walked over to us. Hajeri put me down and I just stood there staring at Lloyd.

"Where did you come from? And when did you get here? And why didn't you show up earlier?!" I just started throwing out questions.

"Well, Boralo told me where you guys were headed a few days ago so I decided to follow you. I just arrived at Vidalio just a few minutes ago and I saw you falling and Hajeri going after you so I decided to fight the guy who threw you down. And I didn't show up earlier 'cause I was a day or two behind you." Lloyd answered all of my questions.

Rose decided to speak up. "You go rest while the rest of us help clean up the town."

"But I can-" The glare that Rose gave me was enough to make me change my mind. "Fine. I'm goin'. I'm goin'."

XxXxX

I fell onto the bed in the hotel room and just laid there. '_I'm not even tired_..." A yawn escaped my mouth. '_Okay. So that's a lie._' I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.........

__

Dream

I ran up to the door of my house and burst through it. A few days ago I had just turned five and I had just now lost my first baby tooth.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I burst into my parents' room. They weren't there so I turned around and ran into Lloyd's room. "Lloyd!! Lloyd!!" I jumped onto his bed and crawled up to my sleeping brother. "Wakie wakie!" I shook him awake. He didn't wake up so I sat on top of him and put my face up to his so our noses touched. I then blew in his face. His eyes opened and he jumped a bit.

"What are you doing in my room?!" He sat up and I rolled off of him and off the bed. I crawled back on his bed and sat back on him.

"Guess wwwhhhaaaaaaaattt??"

"What??" He sounded really irritated but I didn't care.

"I bit a rock this morning."

"What??"

"I bit a rock this morning."

"And why did you do such a stupid thing like _that_??"

"So I could lose my tooth!" I opened my mouth and pointed at the empty space where a tooth used to be.

"You're crazy, ya know that?" He laid back down.

"I know." I smiled and hopped off of him. I stared at the pillow under his head. I yanked it out from under his head. I giggled and ran off.

"Give that back to me!!" I heard him chasing me.

I ran outside and my dad grabbed me and picked me up. "And where do you think you're goin', little one?"

"Help! Lloyd's tryin' to kill me!!" I exclaimed.

Lloyd ran out of the house. "Dad, she took my pillow!"

"Crystal," Dolen sighed. "give your brother his pillow back."

I hopped out of Dolen's arms and walked up to Lloyd. I gave him back his pillow then kicked him in the shin and hid behind Dolen. I stuck my tongue out at Lloyd and Lloyd stomped back inside.

"Your mother wants you, Crystal."

"She does? What for?" I looked up at Dolen.

"It's time to learn your first magic attack, remember?"

"Oh yeah!!" I jumped up and down then ran to the back yard.

Zandreath was there waiting for me. "Come here, sweetie."

I ran up to her. "So what am I gonna learn??" I was really excited.

"A magic attack that's passed down to the girls in my family. My mother taught me and her mother taught her and now I'm going to teach you so you can teach your daughter someday."

"Yippee!!" I jumped up and down.

"Now, you must have patience though. If you don't, you could mess up the attack, but once you get the hang of it, it'll be a breeze."

"Aaaaawwwwww......I don't have pay-pay-um...pay-......"

Zandreath laughed a bit. "Don't worry, darling. You have patience."

"Oh...okay! Let's get started then!!" I froze for a second. "Wait...what's pay-um...patience...??"

"Patience is waiting for things to happen and not rushing into things. Now, let's get started. When using a magic attack, you must always concentrate. Put your hands together," I obeyed her. "then picture a small, blue ball forming between your hands." I did so. "Now separate your hands and picture the ball growing as you do so. Then say 'Bajiro Rashika'."

I followed her orders and separated my hands. "Bajaro Rashikia."

"No, no, no. Bajiro Rashika."

"Ba-ba-bajiro Rashika. Bajiro Rashika!!"

"Very good. When you get the hang of it, you will be able to say the name of the attack _after_ you get it off. But for now, you will say it before. Okay? Now, try it again." Zandreath stood behind me.

"Okie-dokie!" I put my hands together and pictured a blue ball forming in-between my hands. I then separated my hands and pictured the ball growing. Nothing. "Ah man..."

"Don't worry. Practice that for a while and then after you can make the ball appear, I'll teach you how to control it so it hits the enemy."

"Zandreath, dear, come here, please!" Dolen called after her.

"I will be right back. Practice making it appear while I go see what your father wants. Remember, _be patient_." Zandreath ran off.

"Be patient." I said in a mimicking voice. I kept on repeating the steps over and over and over again. Still nothing. I began to pout. '_Why can't I make it appear??!_' I held my hands out and faced a tree. "Bajiro Rashika! Bajiro Rashika!" Nothing happened. Just then, I had a marvelous idea. At least a marvelous idea for a five-year-old. I began twirling around singing 'Bajiro Rashika' over and over again. I made a song out of it.

About five minutes later, I felt a strong burst of energy. Of course, I didn't know what it was then, so I continued dancing and singing. "Bajiro Rashika! Bajiro Rashika! Bajiro Rashika!" On the last 'Bajiro Rashika' a blue ball appeared between my hands. "COOL!!" I was so excited, that I forgot that I didn't know what to do next. Since I couldn't control it yet, the ball ended up flying out of my hands and up into the sky. I looked up and watched it go up and up and up and up and up......

The ball then began to turn around and come down towards...me.

"Uh...oh..." The attack got closer and closer to me and I just stood there. Hey, I was five for crying out loud! I was practically frozen in fear...or just frozen in excitement... Just when the attack was yards away from me, someone transported in front of me and fired his own attack and destroyed my out-of-control-attack. It was none other than Lloyd. Zandreath and Dolen ran out of the house after the explosion passed.

"What happened?!" Zandreath shouted. She looked over at me then at Lloyd.

"Um...me make BIG boo-boo..." I kicked at the dirt. "Me make REALLY BIG boo-boo......"

"What happened, Crystal?" Dolen walked up to me.

"Um...I was practicing my attack and it was being stubborn and not showing up! So I got bored and I began dancing and singing my 'Bajiro Rashika' song and all of a sudden it shows up! And-and-and it was like it had a mind of its own as it flew up into the sky like a pretty blue bird! And when it came back down towards me, it was like my feet were stuck in the ground and I couldn't move! So that's when Lloyd showed up and saved my life!!" I said as fast as I could. A huge smile appeared on my face. "That was the best time of my _life_!!" Everyone sighed and Dolen picked me up. "Let's get somethin' to eat."

"Okie-dokie! Then after we eat, can I practice my magic again?"

"Sure, but someone has to watch you." Zandreath looked at Dolen and Dolen looked at her. Both of them turned their heads to look at Lloyd.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!! I ain't watchin' her!"

"Too bad. You have to." We all walked into the house while Lloyd just stood outside.

Before the door shut, I stuck my tongue out at Lloyd.

_End of Dream_

**A/N: **_Ya know, I think I like ending chapters with a dream. I don't think I'll hafta put chapters together anymore 'cause chapter 18 and 19 are going to be LONG. I don't have chapter twenty figured out yet, though. (shrugs) Oh well. I have enough time to think of somethin'. Don't forget to review and I'll update in a couple days. I already have chapter 17 typed up though, but I think it's best to wait a day or two before putting out another chapter. Oh, and YSYF, the cloaked guy from before was Bodath, and he got killed, so it can't be him. Let's just say it's someone different and you'll be completely surprised on WHO it is... Hey, ya never know. I could be lying. (shrugs) You'll just hafta find out. Oh, and you owe me five bucks, mister! ;D_


	17. Another Ghostly Encounter

****

Disclaimer: (yawns) Well, guess I hafta say it again. I only own the stuff that I created. MY plot, MY characters, MY Dragoon Judges, MY new Dragoons, MY Couran, MY Cougarus, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT I CREATED IS MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, I am done now.

Chapter XVII: Another Ghostly Encounter

I sit up and stretch. '_That was a good nap._' I yawned. I looked over at the window and the sun was just rising. '_It's probably 'bout 5:30 A.M._' I looked over to my right and find Hajeri sleeping in the bed that was next to mine. His shirt was off and his long, black hair trailed down the side of the bed. I began to blush just looking at him, then...you won't believe what I did next. I smacked myself.

'_You are _NOT_ supposed to fall in love with _ANYONE_, Crystal._' I told myself. '_If you do, that person could take advantage of you. That's the bad part of love. You never know _WHO_ you can trust._' I sighed. '_But I'm not falling in love, right? I mean, we're just friends, that's all._' I shook my head. '_Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that, girl._' I quickly decided to stop mentally talking to myself and go for a walk. Walks are always nice and peaceful, right? They're probably better than mentally yelling at yourself for strange...reasons...... I grabbed my sword and quickly ran out of the room.

Since everyone was asleep, I snuck out of the room and down the stairs a lot better than I thought I would.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

I jumped a bit, but once I realized who it was, I let out a sigh. "I'm just goin' for a short walk, Milro."

"Why?"

"Because I need to get some time alone, okay?"

"Fine, but you'd better be back in the next ten minutes or I'm gonna send Lloyd after ya." Milro watched me leave.

"Whatever." I quickly ran out of the Inn.

Once I was out of the town, I stayed on the trail that led into a forest. '_I'll just stay on this trail and turn back when I reach the forest._' I said to myself as I walked towards the forest. '_Well, I guess I can at _least_ walk a bit in the forest...it can't hurt, I mean, I have my weapons and my magic._' I looked around. I was now in the forest. I turned around just to make sure I could still see the town...and I could.

The bushes around me were full of berries and flowers. I continued walking until I saw a huge rock. I walked over to it, sat down, and leaned my back against it. I still held my sword in my right hand. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

'_At least I get to relax some......_' My eyes shot open when I heard some bushes move. I quickly stood up and raised my sword. "Who's out there?" Nothing. '_There's somethin' out there. I can sense it._'

Something came out of the bushes, or rather, _passed through_ them, and hit me up aside the head with a small rock. I fell to my knees and put my hand to the back of my head. I could feel warm blood. I looked up and saw the ghost of my father......again......

The ghost picked my up by my hair and slammed my head up against the rock that I had been leaning against earlier. My head split opened a bit, so now I had a busted up head in the front, and even in the back from where he had hit me with a rock. I fell to my side and blacked out..................

XxXxX

A moan escaped my mouth as I began to come to.

"Ooooooooooohh......my h-head......" I would have rubbed my head if I hadn't had been......chained up. My wrists and ankles had chains around them. '_Oh, now this is just _great_. I'm chained up...again. Ya know, this reminds me an awful lot of somethin'._' Even with my head still hurting, I still had sarcasm in me. The door a few yards in front of me swung open. A tall, brown haired man walked in. He was dressed in simple silver chest armor and dark brown pants. The shirt underneath the armor was also a dark brown.

"I see you don't treat your guests properly." I looked at the chains, then back at him.

"All you have to do is tell me what I need to know, then when the master comes to get you, he will probably treat you better." The man smirked.

"I ain't tellin' ya nothin'."

"Oh, but don't worry. I can _make_ you tell me what I need to know."

I looked back at the chains. '_He's right and he knows it._'

"Now, where is the Magical Staff?" The man walked closer to me.

"I don't know." I lied.

"You lie." He drew a knife and ran the blade slowly down the side of my left cheek. I felt blood run down my face.

"I don't lie." I said sternly. He put more force on the knife and the blade cut deeper into my skin. "I DON'T LIE!!"

"I will come back every hour to see if you have changed your answer. If you haven't, then I guess more blood will come out." The man turned and left.

I stuck my tongue out at him. '_I have to figure out a way outta here._' I looked around the small dungeon. '_Maybe I can transport..._' I tried, but nothing happened. '_Magic probably can't be used here. That's just my luck......_' I pulled at the chains a bit. '_Hey, I think I've figured out a way out..._' If I summoned my wings and tried to fly out, I might be able to break free of the chains. I tried that, and ya know what? The chains were too strong!! I sighed. '_Why do _I _always get kidnapped?!_' I continued to struggle with the chains for a good ten minutes. I began whistling. Hey, I had nothing else to do. The door opened. That same man walked in. "It hasn't been an hour yet."

"I know, but the master has arrived a bit early." The man walked over to me and unchained me. He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me out.

'_Now's my chance._' I punched the guy in the face and tripped him. He lost his grip on my wrist as he fell. I summoned my sword to me from where ever it was. It came zooming towards me, but......the cloaked guy appeared and grabbed the handle of my sword before it could come to me.

"Gimme back my sword!!"

"I don't think so." The man said.

"It's _mine_, not _yours_." Being out of that dungeon, I could now use my magic. I powered up an energy ball in my right hand. "Give it back to me NOW."

"Why don't you come and get it?"

I wanted to, but I knew it was a trick. I haven't learned my full strength so he has more power than me right now. '_What am I gonna do?_'

"How 'bout you just come with me?"

I stared at him. "I'll never come with you." I transported then reappeared in front of him. I grabbed my sword. I pictured the place where I was when the ghost attacked me, but instead of transporting there, I transported back to where I was standing just moments ago. "Wha?"

"You can't transport away from here, girl." The man walked closer to me.

I jumped back and pointed my sword at him. "Stay away from me." He transported and reappeared behind me. I wanted to turn around and just stab him like crazy, but I couldn't move.

"You truly are a magnificent Wingly, Crystal." He whispered in my ear.

"Get...away...from...me..."

"Who's going to save you _now_, Crystal?"

'_Who's gonna save _you_ when I stab you in the gut with my sword?_' "Once I get control of my body again, I'm gonna give you the beating of a life time." I told him harshly.

"Oh, but you _do_ have control of your body. I'm not stopping you from killing me, you are."

"Oh that's a lie. I'd love to see your bright red blood spilling on the floor." I had never been this mad before. I really, _really_ wanted to kill him.

"What happened?" The Human man on the floor finally woke back up.

"You pathetic Human. Get up NOW." The cloaked guy turned his attention from me to the man on the floor.

"Yes, master..." The man stood up. "You're gonna pay me, right? I mean, I _did_ capture the girl for ya."

"No, that ghost did."

"But who was controlling the ghost? ME."

"But who gave you the item to control the ghost? ME. So, you don't get paid." The cloaked guy told the Human sternly.

"But-"

"ENOUGH! I _will_ kill you if I have to." The man formed an energy ball in his hand.

"Ya know what? I don't need any money. Here, why don't you just take this thing back," The man tossed a green sphere to the cloaked guy. "and I'll be on my way." He quickly ran off.

'_That is probably the thing that controlled the ghost of my father._' I stared at the sphere. '_I have got to get out of here..._' I looked around for an exit. '_Aha!_' I started to run towards the exit when someone grabbed my hair and pulled me back towards him. '_I'm starting to regret having long hair..._'

"You ain't going anywhere." The cloaked man looked down at me.

"I can disagree with _that_," came a female voice.

"Huh?" The cloaked man and I said in unison.

Someone jumped on the back of the cloaked guy and just tore into him. Literally. I had managed to get free and run a bit away from the fight. And you won't believe who I saw clawing into the guy's back. That strange Couran girl from before. The guy transported and the girl fell to the ground.

"C'mon, Wingly! It'll take a while for him to recover from the scratches!" The Couran grabbed my wrist and literally dragged me out.

We both made it out of the guy's castle alive. I sheathed my sword once we had made it out.

"So, how did you know I was here?" I asked the Couran.

"I have been following you and your friends for quite a while. By the way, my name is Mariath."

"My name is Crystal. So, where should we go now?"

"There is a town a couple of days away from here. It's Ediroso, the Giganto town. We should be able to gather supplies there and then try to find your friends." Mariath explained.

I ran up ahead of her. "Well, then let's go!"

A/N: Hehehe...thanks for the 5 bucks, YSYF. If only I could spend it...oh well... Anyhoo, a couple more twists are comin', and I betcha you can't guess what they are. I can't WAIT to find out how y'all will react on the upcoming surprises. I was actually a bit surprised myself when I decided to put it in here. But, hey, I like the idea, so that's what counts. It fits in with the plot perfectly actually. If you want, YSYF, since no one else is chatting with you, I could chat with you. It really makes no difference to me. I've only got two other people that I'm chatting with, and one of them is hardly ever on. Well, this is the end of this little note. If you could call it a note, that is............


	18. Now You See It, Now You Don't

**__**

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff that I created. You cannot use anything of mine without asking me first. So HA. The Dragoon Judges: MINE. The new Dragoons: MINE. The new characters: MINE. This plot: MINE. And anything else that I created: MINE. I also own myself and the Couran and Cougarus.

****

Chapter XVIII: Now You See It, Now You Don't

Mariath and I now stood in front of the town, Ediroso. The town was near the top of a mountain so it was incredibly cold here. Snow covered everything.

"You should let me do the talking, Crystal. Some of the Gigantos here do not like Winglies." Mariath told me.

"Y-yeah, you can do t-the talking..." I said to her as I looked at one of the huge Gigantos. The Giganto was glaring at me. "Y-you can do _all_ the talking......" I shivered. It was really cold here.

"Couran return." A Giganto walked up to us. He was in golden robes and fur. "Chief glad to see Couran."

"I am glad to see you too, friend. This is my friend Crystal. She has come here looking for her friends. There are three Winglies in her group of friends. Have they passed by here?" Mariath asked the Chief.

"Chief no see Winglies. Girl only Wingly that Chief has seen come here." The Chief walked towards a door. "Please, friends join Chief for dinner."

I looked at Mariath and she nodded. I followed her and the Chief inside the large house. We all took a seat at a table.

"So, um," I rubbed my arms to keep warm. '_No wonder why these Gigantos wear fur._' "c-can we s-stay here for t-tonight?"

"Yes. Friends stay. Blizzard coming." The Chief began eating his food. "Eat."

I didn't really know what it was, but it was warm and I was used to eating strange food. And plus, after the first bite of that food, I really liked it.

"Wingly will need warmer clothes." The Chief motioned for a Giganto woman to get me some clothes.

"F-fine..." I continued to rub my arms. '_I always hated winter..._' The woman came back with a stack of clothes in her hands. I took them without hesitation.

"Wife will show friends to rooms." The Chief said.

The woman, obviously the Chief's wife, showed us to our separate rooms. I quickly changed. I kept on my heavy jeans but changed my shirt. I now wore a black, long sleeved shirt. The woman had also given me a heavy, tan trench coat. The ends of the sleeves, the neck, and bottom of the coat was trimmed with white fur.

'_I'm defiantly gonna keep this._' I thought as I rubbed the fur against my cheek. It was _so soft_.

"That is the softest fur in Endiness." Mariath said as she walked into my room. "It comes from a monster that us Couran hunt. We hunt that monster for its fur. It is called the Glasseriath. It lives close by so maybe you will get the chance to see it."

"That would be cool." I put the coat on. "Well, looks like I'm gonna sleep in this tonight."

"It will defiantly keep you warm." Mariath turned to leave the room. "The Chief would like to speak with us. He says he has important news that he thinks we would like to know."

"Okay..." I quickly follow the Couran out of the room.

"We are here." Mariath said as she opened the door to the Chief's place.

"Come. Sit." The Chief pointed at a couple of chairs. Us two sat down.

"So whatcha wanna tell us?" I leaned back in the chair.

"Chief want to warn friends about legend."

"Legend?" Mariath and I looked at each other.

"Yes. Legend. At top of mountain," The Chief pointed to the mountain that we could see right outside of the window. "is mythical creature. Mythical creature makes blizzards so travelers unwelcome. If friends go up there, friends may not come back alive."

"Don't worry 'bout us, Chief." I told him. "We can handle anything."

"But friends don't understand. Creature disappears."

"Disappears?" Mariath and I said in unison.

"Yes. Disappears. Friends must not go up there." The Chief sure did seem worried. Mariath and I looked at each other. "Now friends rest. Blizzard stop in morning."

We both headed back to our rooms.

'_A disappearing creature, eh? Well, this should be interesting..._ Very_ interesting..._' I laid down on my bed and tried to go to sleep.

XxXxX

I got up early, and I mean _early_, the next morning. I was already dressed and standing next to Mariath's bed.

"Hey, you. Wake up." I whispered.

Her cat ears twitched and turned towards me. "What do you want?"

"It's time to go."

"What? Is the blizzard over already?"

"Yep. C'mon." I jerked on her tail.

"YEOW!! Don't do that!" She shrieked.

"Then get up."

"I'm up. I'm up." She sat up. "Why are we leaving so early?"

"I want to get to the top of that mountain before it gets dark."

"What?!" This made Mariath jump to her feet. "Now why would you want to do _that_?!"

"Because I'm _me_. Now, come on, or I'm leavin' ya behind." I turned to leave.

"I'm coming!!" She jumped up and down a couple times then ran past me.

"Where friends going?" The Chief greeted us once we both ran out.

"We're going to get a head start on finding our friends." I told him.

"Chief understand. Travel safely."

We both ran out of the town. "Hurry!" Mariath ran through the snow.

I had only been with Mariath for two days and her bubbly personality was just starting to show. '_I don't think I can handle another Meru..._' I sighed. I ran after her. She was tremendously fast in a foot of snow. "I think I'm just gonna fly."

"You'll waste your energy like that. It's best to just walk." Mariath spun around. "And plus, it's fun."

"Yeah, right." '_I never liked snow, much less winter._' The snow was so fluffy. "How long do you think it'll take us to get to the top of this mountain?"

"Oooooooohh, I'd say several days, maybe. _IF_ we don't freeze to death."

"How reassuring......" I looked back at Ediroso. I could barely see the town anymore.

"So, tell me again why you wanted to climb the mountain?"

"Because I like challenges, and I have a feeling that fighting that disappearing creature will be a challenge." I turned my attention back to focusing on where I was walking.

"So tell me a bit more about your friends." Mariath was several feet away from me.

"Well...there's not much to tell, really. The brown haired girl, Selistia, is kinda sweet, I guess, and then, of course, there's Milro the comedian." I smiled just thinking of him. If he was here with us, then he'd probably start a snowball fight.

"What about that one guy? The one with the black hair." Mariath looked back at me, but continued walking. There was a long silence.

"Do we have enough supplies to last us the trip up there and back?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Yep."

Silence. '_This is gonna be a longer trip than I thought it would be..._' I rubbed my head. '_A very long, irritating trip. Especially if she brings up the subject of Hajeri again......_'

XxXxX

"I think I see the cave." I said. It had been two days since we left Ediroso. We were now walking up a very large hill. Ahead of us, we could see a jagged cliff and near that cliff was a cave.

We finally managed to walk all the way up the hill and now, to the left of us, was a cliff. I looked down. "Man, I hope we don't fall down there 'cause it's gonna hurt if we do."

"Hey, look! A Glasseriath!!" I heard Mariath holler.

I turned around and I looked in the direction that she was pointing in. A creature about four feet tall stood several yards away from us. It had long white fur and its neck was trimmed with curly, white fur. It also had huge ears and a tail as long as its body. Its sea blue eyes stared at us. It had no arms, but only two long hind legs. The Glasseriath began sniffing the ground for some food. All of a sudden, its head jerked up and it sniffed the air. It let out a screech and it started to run off.

"I wonder what scared it?" I watched it run away.

"Oh no..." Mariath obviously knew what had scared it.

"What?"

"A Glasseriath knows when a blizzard is coming."

"Okay. So...does that mean that-" I never had a chance to finish my sentence. The wind picked up and it started to snow even harder. The wind pushed Mariath and I towards the cliff. In just a few seconds, the wind threw us both off the edge of the cliff. The wind kept me from letting out my wings and keeping myself from falling. Everything got darker as we continued to fall............

XxXxX

My body ached as I tried to sit up. I opened my eyes and looked around. Snow. Rock. And...snow. I just laid there on my stomach. My head hurt and I could see bright red blood on the snow. My coat was missing and the left shirt sleeve of my shirt was ripped a bit. I rubbed my arm and the scar that was there had been split open again and it was the reason why blood was on the snow.

'_Man, I just don't have good luck._' I slowly pushed myself up to my knees.

"Hey, Crystal. Are you okay?" Mariath was sitting beside me.

"I just fell several, _several_ hundred yards. How do you think I feel?" I was _not_ in a good mood.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried."

I sighed. "No. That's okay. I guess I'm okay. What 'bout you? Anythin' broken?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

I took the pouch off of my belt and checked it for some Healing Potions. "Oh this is just _great_!" I must've landed on the pouch because the potions' bottles had been broken and only glass and the Future Dragoon spirit was in there. At least the Dragoon spirit was safe.

"What's that?" Mariath pointed at the spirit.

"Oh...um..." I closed back up the pouch. "Do you have any potions left?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Unfortunately, no, I don't." She stood and looked around. "We should just walk straight; considering that back there," She pointed back behind us. "is a dead end and walking straight is the only way out of here."

As I stood up, pain ran through my left leg. '_I would _love_ a Healing Potion right about now._'

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah. I could be worse." I looked up. '_I have a lot of bad luck..._' "Oh maaaaaann......" There was my coat... It must've gotten stuck on a tree limb that was sticking out of the stone wall while I was falling. "Hey, um...Mariath, do you think you could get that for me? It's gonna be a long, cold trip outta here and I may need it."

"Sure." Mariath crouched then jumped upwards. She jumped from rock to rock and when she came close enough to the coat, she grabbed it and landed on her feet. I slowly put it back on 'cause my arm hurt every time I moved it. '_OW..._' I winced as I finally got the coat on. I groaned as limped after Mariath.

XxXxX

So we had walked for what felt like _hours_. My leg still hurt, but I had gotten used to the pain by now and I had bandaged my arm up to stop the bleeding. Mariath on the other hand seemed to have _no_ injuries what so ever.

"How can you be fine? I mean, we both fell the same distance and I more hurt than you are." I asked her.

"Well, Couran can heal, but it takes a while. For a Couran my age, it takes a little over four hours to heal completely. For an older Couran, it can take a little under an hour." Mariath explained.

"So, how old _are_ you?"

She smiled. "I am one thousand and five hundred years old."

"Man, I'm _still_ the youngest in the group!" I complained.

"What about that one girl? I think her name is Phirala."

"Phirala's over eleven thousand..." I told her.

"Then I guess you still are the youngest in the group." She smiled. "See? We've almost made it out." She pointed at a cave entrance.

"Hopefully there's a way outta here through that cave..." I leaned up against the cave wall once we walked inside. '_I wonder where everyone else is? Maybe they'll be the ones to find us?_'

"C'mon, Crys. We need to keep goin'." Mariath stood beside me. "Do you think you could light up the place?"

A fireball appeared in my right hand. We continued walking again.

XxXxX

Several hours later, we had managed to get out of that cave and we could now see the snow.

"My energy's running low..." I said as the fireball in my hand disappeared.

"Maybe we should rest right here?" Mariath sat down on the rocky ground. I nodded as I also sat down. It felt could to get off of my hurt leg. Low growling could be heard.

"Oh no...now what?" I looked around. Mariath was able to fight, but I wasn't. My energy was incredibly low and my leg and arm still hurt.

"Maybe it's just the wind? Yeah...it's just the wind..." Mariath stood up. "You stay here. I'll check it out." She walked out onto the snow.

I heard the growling again. I turned my head to face the darker end of the cave. Blue eyes shimmered in the darkness. I turned my head to look back at Mariath then back at the eyes. No more eyes.

"Hey...um...M-Mariath..."

"Yeah?" She was several feet away.

"I-I-I think y-you should come b-back now..." I slowly stood up. I had a very, _very_ bad feeling. It wasn't a Virage, but something _much, much_ _worse_.

Mariath turned to face me. "What's wrong?"

"S-something's coming." I shivered. I was too weak to fight, so I practically depended on Mariath to protect me. I turned to limp away, but it was too late. Something flew out of the cave and grabbed me with its front claws. It flew up into the air. I looked up and found that Dragon from earlier. '_So the Dragon is what the Giganto was talking about!_' The blue and silver Dragon looked down at me and growled. The Dragon tossed me up in the air and she would've had me in-between her jaws if I hadn't had gathered up the last bit of my energy to summon up my wings. I landed on the ground...well...I wouldn't quite call it _landing_. My wings had disappeared when I was a couple of yards away from the ground. The Dragon flew down after me. Mariath crouched, then jumped upward and pulled out a whip. The whip wrapped around the Dragon's neck, and she swung herself onto her back. The Dragon flew upwards and tried to get Mariath off of her back. Mariath hung on tightly, but then the Dragon twisted and threw her off and fired a bluish-white sphere at her. The attack hit Mariath and she hit the ground.

The way I landed really didn't help my leg, so I had a really hard time just getting up. Mariath flipped back up to her feet and dodged the next attack that was thrown at her.

"Crystal, do you think you have enough energy just for _one_ magic attack?" She asked me.

"No... I couldn't even keep my wings out for five seconds..." I decided just to lay on the ground for now. It wasn't really the _safest_ idea, but I couldn't really move all that well.

Mariath nodded. The Dragon stared at her, then glanced over at me. She disappeared, but yet, I could still sense her.

"Looks like she's gone." Mariath walked over to me.

"Yeah. It _looks_ like she's gone, but she's still here." I thought for a moment. The only thing I could really think about was how the Predators in the Predator movies could cloak. "That Dragon can _cloak_!!" '_That's what that Giganto meant by 'disappearing'._'

Mariath gasped. "Are you sure she just didn't transport?"

"I'm _positive_. I can still sense her. Wait...okay. Now she's gone."

"Why didn't she attack us while she was cloaked then?" She asked.

"I don't know." I winced as I moved my leg. "Do ya think you could help me stand?"

Mariath helped me stand. "I think there's a town not too far off."

I looked over at her. "How long will it take for us to get there?"

Mariath looked worried. "About a day or two. Do you think you can make it?"

"Yeah, I should be able to make it..." I looked down at the snow. '_I hope._'


	19. Secrets Revealed and Emotions Uncontroll...

**__**

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff that I created. You cannot use anything of mine without asking me first. So HA. The Dragoon Judges: MINE. The new Dragoons: MINE. The new characters: MINE. This plot: MINE. And anything else that I created: MINE. I also own myself and the Couran and Cougarus.

I only own the stuff that I created. You cannot use anything of mine without asking me first. So HA. The Dragoon Judges: MINE. The new Dragoons: MINE. The new characters: MINE. This plot: MINE. And anything else that I created: MINE. I also own myself and the Couran and Cougarus.****

Chapter XIX: Secrets Revealed and Emotions Uncontrollable

"About time!" I tried to pick up my speed when I saw the town, but it didn't work out as I had planned. More pain just ran through my leg. '_Ya know, walking on this leg for two days straight _really_ doesn't help it..._' I decided just to walk slowly. I was just surprised that it didn't take us _longer_ to get here.

It took us ten minutes to get to the town.

"Ah, Losta, the Wingly town." Mariath read the sign out loud.

"Crystal!!" The friendly voice of my brother put a smile on my face.

"Lloyd!" I felt like running up to him and hugging him, but I let him come to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, the scar on my arm is bleeding again and I'm not quite sure what's wrong with my leg, but I'm gonna go see a doctor...no matter _how_ much I hate doctors..." I told him. "Other than that, I'm fine."

"Everyone else is here too." Lloyd glanced over at Mariath. "Who's she?"

"Introductions will hafta come _after_ I visit the doctor..." I really hated doctors. "I still don't see why I can't just use a potion..."

"Because a potion may not heal it completely. Now, come on. I can carry you there." Lloyd picked me up and carried me towards the doctor. "Then you can get some sleep."

XxXxX

The doctor poked at my leg.

"Now, what happened?" The old man continued to poke at my leg.

"I fell and hurt my leg." I said in the most sarcastic sounding voice. "Now stop poking at my leg and figure out what's wrong with it!!"

The doctor raised my leg and pain shot through it.

"OW!! WHEN I GET BETTER I'M GONNA-" I never got a chance to finish my threat. More pain ran through my leg. "OOOOOWW!!!" It was a good thing Lloyd had my sword or else it would've cut this guy into little itty-bitty pieces.

"It appears that it may have a fracture." The doctor said.

"AND I'M GUESSING POKING HELPED YA FIGURE THAT OUT!!!" I hated doctors even more now.

"A healing potion should heal it enough for you to walk on it, but it'll take at least two days for it to heal completely." He told me.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now." I stood up and made my way out of the room. Lloyd waited for me.

"So?"

"Gimme a healing potion. NOW." I was really ticked off and it was _all_ that doctor's fault. Lloyd tossed me a potion. Once I finished it, the scar sorta healed and the pain in my leg went away. "I'm gonna get some rest now." I made my way towards the hotel. Lloyd followed.

XxXxX

I had a good sleep, and no one bothered me. Well...almost no one. Which was quite lucky for them 'cause I was still pretty ticked off. Hajeri was nice enough to bring me some food though, and I was nice enough not to yell at him for waking me. It was now morning, and I felt really good. I hopped outta bed and spun around. No pain. I ran out of the room and ran down the stairs. I did trip though, but I turned it into a flip and landed safely on my feet.

"Looks like your leg is much better." Lloyd greeted me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yep. Where's everyone else?"

"They're waiting outside for you." Lloyd left the hotel and I followed.

Everyone was indeed waiting right outside the hotel. I stood beside Lloyd as we joined the group.

"Mariath has already told us what happened." Ace said to me.

"That's good." I glanced over at Boralo, who seemed very nervous. "What's wrong, Boralo?"

"Nothing." He stared at the ground. "I'm gonna browse around a bit." He walked off.

"And I thought Hajeri was grumpy." Phirala watched him leave. Hajeri glared at her and she sorta scooted behind Rose. Rose rolled her eyes.

"So," Milro put his hands behind his head. "can we eat now?"

"We've already eaten, Milro." Mike said to him.

"I _know that_, but I'm still hungry." Milro sounded like he was pouting. "Can I-" He was cut short when a Wingly woman, dressed in a dark blue dress and who looked to be about forty in human years (which makes her quite old in Wingly years), ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh, Crystal!! I never thought I'd get the chance to see you again!!" The woman squeezed and I felt like I was gonna die of suffocation 'cause I couldn't breathe. She eventually let me go and hugged Lloyd. "And it's nice to see you too, Lloyd!!"

I sorta just stared at her. "Who the heck are you?!" I asked her as Lloyd pushed her off.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the exact same thing..." Lloyd said.

Everyone else just sorta stood back and waited to see what would happen next. Milro looked around to see if anyone BIG would run up and nearly knock us over.

"I swear. Your parents never told you about me?" The woman asked us two. When we just stared at her in confusion, she finally decided to answer our question. Or not... "Well, I think we need to talk in my house. C'mon now, dears." We honestly had no choice to go or not 'cause she grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us off.

The rest of the gang followed us as we were dragged inside a two-story house. The woman seated us on the couch and she took a seat in a rocking chair.

"I shall explain." The woman began to rock back and forth. "My name is Sophia. I was Boralo's bodyguard during the Dragon Campaign. Melbu Frahma first assigned me to be his bodyguard when he had decided to train Boralo as his apprentice. Which I didn't agree with because Boralo was the complete _opposite_ of Melbu. Boralo didn't like the way the Humans were treated the way they were, and Melbu did. Well, after I had committed the crime that I did, I was sent to Zenebatos. Of course, I escaped. Several years later, I met up with Boralo again. He was a handsome, young man and quite shocked to see me because he thought I was dead because Melbu had told him during the campaign that I was dead. We fell in love and one thing led to another. The next thing I know, I'm pregnant and Boralo disappears.

"I was very mad at him for a long time, but after I had my baby, I sorta forgave him in a way. I mean, he gave me a very beautiful baby girl." Sophia had a dreamy look in her eyes. "I raised my daughter alone and everything was great. Even when she got married and had two kids of her own."

I was a quick thinker and I had added everything up. "Wait. You had a daughter and she had-Oh my Soa..." Yep. I had just figured it all out. "You're our grandmother and......BORALO'S OUR GRANDFATHER!!!!" I actually felt like I was gonna faint. Lloyd just seemed dazed.

"Yes. He is. I'm a bit sad that Zandreath never knew he was her father. But, at least her kids know..." Sophia smiled.

I just sat there and stared at nothing in particular thinking the same thing over and over: Boralo's my grandfather. Everyone else was shocked, but I don't think they were as shocked as Lloyd and I.

"Oh, and Milro, I do believe there's someone here to see you." Sophia's smile grew wider.

"Wha?" Milro looked confused.

"C'mon out, dear." Sophia seemed to be talking to someone else. A young Wingly woman came down from the stairs to our left. She was in a short black skirt, a tight white, sleeveless shirt, and tan boots. She had shoulder-length wavy silver hair.

"R-Raine......" Milro now was the one who looked completely shocked.

"Milro!!" The young Wingly, obviously known as Raine, ran up to Milro and hugged him. He hugged back. "C'mon, let's go catch up on things." Raine smiled as the two left the house.

"Who was _that_?" Selistia asked. She sounded worried.

"That's Raine. She's the daughter of a good friend of mine. Her and Milro met a few years ago but I didn't know that they were still together." Phirala explained.

"And I thought he didn't like Winglies..." I muttered as I narrowed my eyes. "Seems like he likes that one a _lot_." I was looking out of the window. I had said that because Milro and Raine were kissin'.

"Milro and Raine, sittin' in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-" Phirala was cut short when someone whacked her in the head.

"I'm beginning to regret teaching you that song." Saphira had finally spoke up. She glanced over at Mike. They both smiled.

'_They're obviously okay with each other now._' I smiled and I caught Hajeri staring at me. Once I turned my head to look at him, he quickly turned his head and looked elsewhere. '_Mmmmmmm......_' I shook my head then looked at Selistia. She seemed......sad. '_Oh no. She liked Milro..._' I sighed. '_Poor Selistia._'

"Well, you guys can stay here if you want to." Sophia broke the silence.

"Okay. We need a place _far away_ from that doctor." I narrowed my eyes as I said this. '_He's an _evil_ doctor._' "Well, I'm gonna go for a short walk in the _opposite direction_ of the doctor..." I hopped up and made my way out of the house. I put my hands behind my head as I walked out of the town in the _opposite direction_ of the doctor. Yes, I really hated doctors and I was indeed paranoid. I've actually been called paranoid _several_ times...but that's not important right now. What _is_ important is that I was now in a forest. Nice, eh? I didn't walk that far into the forest when I had chose a big tree to sit by. I removed the sheath with my sword in it and laid it beside me as I sat down and leaned up against the tree. I closed my eyes.

"You look relaxed." Hajeri said to me as he sat down beside me.

"I _am_ relaxed. It's so peaceful out here..." I opened my eyes and stared up at the clouds. '_Such a bright, sunny day..._'

"I've got something for you."

I looked to my left and watched Hajeri pull a silver chain out of his coat pocket. On that silver chain was a tear drop pendant that looked to be about three inches long. The pendant was a dark blue with black swirls.

"It's beautiful..." I said as he put it on me. "Where'd you get it?"

"Ya know that Magical Staff? Well, I...I took the staff's stone, melted it and formed a tear drop out of it, then to get the color, I put some of my own magic in it." Hajeri told me.

"Thank you." I was shocked that Hajeri would do such a thing for me. When I turned to look at him, you would _never _believe what happened next. He......kissed me!! This made me even _more_ shocked than before!! His arms went around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders.

XxXxX

I must've fallen asleep a bit later after the kiss 'cause when I opened my eyes, I was leaned up against Hajeri and his arm was around me. I closed my eyes and smiled. He must've been asleep too. But what happened next woke us both up.

Some grabbed Hajeri by his shirt and jerked him up. This made me fall on my side 'cause I was leaning on him and he wasn't there anymore. My eyes shot open and I saw Lloyd punching the daylight outta Hajeri.

"LLOYD!!!" I quickly stood up.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER??!!" Lloyd sounded _really, really, really _mad. I had never seen him this mad before.

I ran over to him, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him off of Hajeri. "Leave him alone, Lloyd! Please!!" I begged him.

"Why should I?!" Lloyd tried to punch him again, but I got in-between the two and Lloyd froze. "Move, Crystal."

"NO." I stood my ground. "I won't let you hurt him. We weren't doing _anything_, I swear." My heart was beating really fast now. "Please, just leave him alone."

The stare Lloyd gave Hajeri sent a shiver up my spine and I thought Lloyd would push me out of the way and kill Hajeri.

"Crystal, you're fifteen. You shouldn't be with this guy." Lloyd had calmed down a bit and was fifteen percent angry now.

"But I can be if I want to! You're not my father!!" I yelled.

"YOU'RE FIFTEEN!!" Ninety percent angry. Yep, I was being me and making things worse. That's how much bad luck I have.

Now I was losing my temper on my own brother. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN LIKE AND WHO I CAN'T SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"FINE THEN!! HOW ABOUT I JUST LEAVE PERMANENTLY?!"

"FINE!! THEN LEAVE!!"

Lloyd transported. After he transported, I calmed down a lot and had just now realized what I had done. I had driven my brother away.

"Oh my Soa..." Tears blurred my vision. '_What have I done? He's my _brother_ and I just...told him to leave permanently..._'Without thinking, again, I ran through the forest, not really caring where I was going. I finally stopped after five minutes of running and I was now lost, but I didn't really care. I just stood there, eyes closed and head down. '_My temper has always gotten me into trouble...now it's driven away my brother..._' I took the pouch off of my belt, opened it and pulled out the Future Dragoon spirit. "Why did you give this to me to take care of, Dragoon Queen? WHY??!!" Out of rage, I threw the spirit. Instead of hitting the ground, the spirit flew off towards Losta. "SEE??!! I'll just RUIN things!! I always ruin things......" I leaned against a tree and slowly fell to the ground.

My brother and now the Dragoon spirit were gone...and it was all my fault... I began crying and it slowly began to rain. So I just sat there, in the rain, crying until I fell asleep.........

XxXxX

**__**

Dream

I opened my eyes and found myself standing. Everything around me was dark. I could see my hand in front of my face, and the rest of my body, but nothing else. At least until a bright flash of light nearly blinded me two seconds later. I had covered my eyes when that bright flash of light lit up the darkness around me. Now, when I opened my eyes, the darkness was gone and it was really bright. The light around me dimmed so I could see without getting blind. The Dragoon Queen was in front of me and I jumped when I found her there.

"Don't scare me like that!" I told her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The Queen stared at me. "We have a lot to talk about, Crystal."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I kinda figured we did." I said as I quickly remembered what happened earlier.

"I see you and Hajeri have been growing feelings for each other. He really cares about you. He would risk his life to save yours, as he has done several times."

"Ya don't hafta tell me the obvious..." I wasn't really in a good mood right now.

The Queen stared into my garnet eyes. "Do you trust him?"

"How do you know if you trust someone completely? I mean, they could turn on you so _easily_." Now I was the one asking questions.

"Can you trust him since he has risked his life for yours?"

I thought for a bit. "I guess..."

"You'll need to learn how to trust someone in order to complete your journey. You can't complete this journey by yourself." The Queen explained to me.

"Well, maybe I can complete this journey by myself." I crossed my arms.

"You can't be afraid to trust someone."

"I'm not afraid." I told her.

"Your stubbornness will get you in more trouble than your temper, Crystal." The Queen said. "You have already lost your brother _and_ the Dragoon spirit, but if you continue to be stubborn, you'll lose a _lot_ more."

"I'm. Not. Stubborn." Yes, I was being stubborn not admitting that I am stubborn.

The Dragoon Queen smiled. "You will find out soon that you cannot do this alone." She faded away and everything around me darkened again.

XxXxX

I woke up and rubbed my head. '_I'll show her that I can do this alone._' I summoned my sword back to me and put the sheath back on my back. "I'll go find that cloaked guy and kick his sorry butt by myself." I was indeed stubborn, just like my mother, and a bit overconfident. I touched the pendant on the necklace that Hajeri had given me. '_I'm sorry, Hajeri, but I have to do this..._' I began walking straight. Hey, I'll _eventually_ find a town... I had began a journey...by myself.........


	20. Joining Forces with the Enemy

(XxXxX)

**__**

Disclaimer: I only own myself and the stuff that I created; plot and my Dragoons included. The new species are also mine.

(XxXxX)

****

Chapter XX: Joining Forces with the Enemy

I had traveled for at least two days, and after asking some people that were fishing in a nearby lake, I found out that I was about a day away from Azeel, the mermaid town.

'_I wonder what it's like at Azeel?_' I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the clouds. '_It seems like a place that I'd like. I mean, my element _is_ water, so, I might get to have some fun for a bit..._' "Especially if I can't find that guy..."

A couple hours later it was getting dark, so I decided to get some sleep. I had started up a small fire and sat down in front of it.

'_I hafta figure out a plan._' I thought for a bit. '_Aha! If that guy wants me on his side SO much, why don't I just _pretend_ to be on his side? Maybe that way I'll learn more about the enemy. Yeah. I think that'll work._' I leaned up against the tree behind me and yawned. "Right now I need some sleep." I closed my eyes.

"Hello there, Crystal," said the familiar voice of the cloaked guy.

'_That was...fast... Too fast..._' I was worried. Why? Because the guy that I had been looking for just shows up outta nowhere _right_ when I needed to find him. "What do _you_ want?" I tried to act like I wasn't worried.

"I thought we could talk for a bit."

"Well, maybe I don't wanna talk." I crossed my arms.

"Why can't we just talk, Crystal?" The guy walked around me and stopped behind me. "Why do you hide behind that man?"

"I don't _hide_ behind him." I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Yes you do." He whispered in my ear. "I have seen the way you act around him, and..." He looked down at my necklace. "you should be careful. There are much worse things out there than me..."

"Oh really?" I turned around and faced him. "Well, why don't you tell me who could possibly be worse than you?"

"If you help me out, I'll help you out."

"Ya mean, like...me and you working together?" My plan was going quite well.

"Yes."

Too well. '_Well...it _is_ what I had planned..._' "Fine. I help you, and you help me. Got it?"

"Got it." He leaned up against the tree. "I have a job for you then. Go to Azeel, find a merman named Lautus, and find out where Sicarius is. Understand?"

"Yep. So...who's this..._Sicarius_?"

"Don't ask, just do."

"FINE." I rolled my eyes. "I'll go find those guys." I turned, summoned my wings, but never got a chance to fly off.

"Here. You'll need this." He tossed me a small device. "Just press that button. It'll form a shield around you so you can breathe and talk underneath the water."

"Okay..." I stared at it before flying off.

(XxXxX)

After flying over a few mountains, I landed at the spot where Azeel was supposed to be, but there was nothing there. Only sand and the ocean.

"Guess I'd better head to Azeel..." I pressed the button on that device and a green shield formed around me. It was made out of a special kinda magic so it probably worked a whole lot better than a normal shield that I could summon up. I walked out into the deeper part of the ocean, then went underneath the water.

(XxXxX)

After I swam for a bit, I could see an underwater city that sorta looked like Atlantis. It could've been mistaken for Atlantis if it was on Earth.

'_Azeel _is_ a cool place..._' I swam until I was inside the town, then began to look around. A merman swam up to me.

He had a blue 'tail', and his long gray hair put in a braid.

"Hello there. May I help you?"

"Um...yeah... I'm lookin' for a merman named Lautus." I glanced around the city once more before looking at him.

"Well, well, well. I am that merman. Why are you looking for me?" Lautus seemed like a nice merman.

"I need to find a man named Sicarius and I was told that you would know where I could find him."

"Oh, dear girl! You don't need to find that man! Why would you want to?" His friendly face was now filled with worry.

"Because I just _need_ too..." '_Wait...does that sound right?_' I sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that you need to stop being nosy and just tell me where that guy is."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't put a nice girl like you in danger. Even if you _are_ a Wingly."

"Ah c'mon!" I shook my head. "Fine. I'll hafta go to the extreme." I concentrated hard and Lautus started gasping for air. I was making the water around him squeeze his neck so he couldn't breathe. "Now. I'm gonna ask you _one_ last time: where is Sicarius?"

"F-fine...j-just stop...p-please..."

I stopped.

"He can be found in Vidalio. If you go into the bar there and ask for Sicarius, I'm pretty sure the people there will tell you. But I suggest you try _not_ to find him."

"Why?"

"Because that man is an assassin and-" Lautus never got to finish.

The shield around me flickered a bit. "Oh great. Guess I'd better head back up. Thanks for the info." I turned and swam back towards the surface.

"Wait!! I need to tell you something incredibly important!!"

I turned back to find out what Lautus had to tell me, but then the shield completely disappeared. I quickly swam up towards the surface. I gasped for air once I made it to the surface. I swam back to land.

"So? Where is he?" The cloaked guy was there waiting for me.

I stood up and rung the water out of my hair. "He's in Vidalio." I then rung the water out of my shirt and coat.

"Now go get him and bring him to a castle just south of Nissel." He transported away.

"Great. Now I hafta go _get_ the assassin... Why does he hafta be so _bossy_??" I summoned my wings and flew off towards Vidalio.

(XxXxX)

I had flew up high in the clouds so no one would see me during the day. During the night, I slept up in a tree. Hey, it was probably the safest place. I had arrived at Vidalio four days later. Even with me flying, it still took a long time to get there.

I quickly found the bar and walked in. I walked up to the bartender. "S'cuse me. I'm lookin' for Sicarius."

The bartender stared at me. "Why would a young girl like you be lookin' for a man like Sicarius?" He asked me.

I thought of a lie quickly. "I need him to kill someone for me."

"Ah. Okay. Hey, Sicarius! Ya got yourself a job!" The bartender shouted at a man that was sitting at a stool several feet away from me.

The man, known as Sicarius, was dressed in baggy black pants, black boots, and a sleeveless violet shirt. He had spiky brown hair and gray eyes. He looked to be about thirty.

"Oh really? Who wants to hire me?" Sicarius asked.

"This young lady here." The bartender pointed at me.

"_Really_?" Sicarius stood and walked over towards us. "How much are ya gonna pay?"

"I'd rather discuss this outside." I told him firmly.

"Fine with me."

We both walked outside.

"You ain't gonna pay me, are you?"

"How'd ya figure _that_ out?" I rolled my eyes. "I need you to come with me because I was ordered to find you and bring you back to someone."

"Why did he order _you_ to find me?" Sicarius asked.

"Because-Hey!! That's really none of your business!" I told him.

"I just wanted to know why he would send someone as pretty as you to find a guy like me." He walked closer to me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I took a step back. "Stay away from me." '_I have a bad feeling about this man..._'

"I may be an assassin, but every now and then I'll pick me up a young woman. The Wingly women are the best. Especially the young ones."

I did_ not_ like the look in his eyes. '_What have I gotten myself into?_' "You touch me and I promise you I'll make your life a living hell." I told him harshly.

"I like the tough ones."

I gave him a cold look before I turned and started to walk off. I knew he'd follow me so I didn't bother stopping. '_I'm gonna have a little _chat_ with that cloaked guy whenever we get there._'


End file.
